Prince Next Door
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Yui wants a boyfriend and with the whole Seigaku men’s tennis team to help, it won’t be long until she finds the one. Unusual but not unlikely pairing. Cross-over between Fushigi Yuugi and Tennis no Oujisama.
1. Chapter 1

_This was intended to be a one-shot but it went overboard with the word requirements. I really can't shorten it no matter how much editing so I'm publishing this as another story. Thanks to __**Michi**__ for the suggestion. I'm 100% in love with Tezuka. Though I want Shuusuke too, I think Yui and Tezuka make a better couple. *wink* Ooops…sorry for revealing the pairing. Hope you'll still read this fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY and Tennis no Oujisama are not mine._

**

* * *

**

**My Only Wish**

By Slavedriver2008

_**

* * *

Santa that's my only wish this year…**_

The song started again and Yui put her mp3 in full volume. This song was just perfect. Single and a high school senior, her status had been the constant topic of bantering between her friends. She sighed and continued walking toward the apartment. Christmas was just around the corner and she won't have anyone to hold or kiss under the mistletoe. She should have dumped Tetsuya after Christmas, at least she'll have a boy to date over the holidays.

She was supposed to meet Miaka and her junior high school friends on Saturday for a group date. It meant they were tagging their boyfriends along and she has to be the third wheel. It was awful. She has the most number of suitors during junior high but she's the only one without a boyfriend. How can that happen? Where did she go wrong? She's grown her hair longer and to be honest, she liked the way she looked. But where did all her suitors go?

_**Last night I took a walk in the snow… Couples holding hands, places to go… It seems like everyone but me is in love… Santa can you hear me?**_

Yui sighed and tried to evade looking at the countless couples she passed by. School just ended for the winter break and although she was first in class for the second term, she still felt that she's missing on a lot of things. A boyfriend, for instance. Yui wanted a boyfriend. Someone to kiss, someone to hug, someone who'll say he loved her more than anything. Maybe she was too focused with school. She sighed and continued walking.

It's been three years since the book happened and Miaka had moved on. As a matter of fact, Tamahome showed up in this world as Sukunami Taka and the two were probably the happiest couple around. She's beginning to feel envious again. She wanted Miaka's life. She doesn't get the best grades but she has the love of her life.

_**I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss… I send it off, it said this: "I know exactly what I want this year"… Santa can you hear me?**_

She sang along. She knew the lyrics by heart. Well, playing it for three days in a row had that effect. She was nearing her apartment and she felt sadder. Now there was lesser chance of her bumping into anyone, say with a dashing prince charming. The sound of racquets hitting a tennis ball fleeted in her ears and she frowned. They were practicing again and they will probably continue until night. Being neighbors with the captain of the Seigaku men's tennis team was such a nuisance. She couldn't sleep well at night because he always practiced late.

She increased the volume of the mp3 but it was useless, it was already in full volume. She frowned and hurriedly walked toward the apartment. Screams came from the group and when she turned, a fast tennis ball hit her squarely on the face. The ball was too strong she fell back, hard on the cold snowy ground. All her books flew somewhere and her face hurt. The ball hit her jaw and she felt like it moved slightly out of proportion because of the collision.

_**I want my baby, baby… I want someone to love me, someone to hold... Maybe, maybe… You'll be all my own in a big red bow…**_

The song kept on playing and it hurt her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a handsome prince. She can't see him clearly because of the light and the impact of the ball, but his face was filled with concern.

"Yui…" he called in a deep voice that made her cheeks flush. He touched her cheek and she winced from the pain. She blinked and recognized him.

Kunimitsu Tezuka. Shit.

She slapped his hand and immediately stood up. She accidentally hit his head and they both made a sound from the pain. She fell back on the ground and countless other voices emanated from the background. She clutched her head. Great, her cheek and her head were sore like hell. She'll have bumps and her friends will tease her non-stop. Just when she thought she found her prince. Ugh. It turned out to be a frog in disguise.

_**Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year… And all I want is one thing… Tell me my true love is here…**_

A gentle pair of hands helped her up and she blinked at the smiling brown-haired guy. Now, this was a real prince. Unlike that baka Tezuka. She eyed him and he opened warm blue eyes at her.

"It's me, Fuuji Shuusuke. We've met before Yui-san," he said softly and she nodded though she had the least idea who he was. She seldom stopped to greet Tezuka's teammates. She touched her cheek and pain shot throughout her body. It made her angry. The song still flared in her ear. She wanted to throw her mp3 away and in her annoyance lashed out at her childhood friend.

_**He's all I want, just for me… underneath my Christmas tree… I'll be waiting here… Santa that's my only wish this year…**_

"Kunimitsu, you baka. It was you, wasn't it?" she asked, head was still spinning. Silence filled the air and the rest of the group watched them. He reached for her cheek and she slapped it away again. The captain sighed.

"On the contrary. It was not me, Yui-chan," he said, pushing his glasses back. The rest of the team whispered among themselves. She made a face. "But I do apologize for the accident. Are you hurt?"

"Of course I am! Do I look like I'm not?" she told him angrily. How humiliating to be hit by a tennis ball in front of Fuuji Shuusuke. She stood up and collected her books from the tallest of the group. They all bowed before her and she walked away from them, head still spinning. She was slightly getting off balance but all that she wanted was to put ice on her face and hope against hope she won't get a sore face tomorrow.

_**Christmas eve, I just can't sleep… Would I be wrong for taking a peek… 'Coz I heard that you're coming to town… Santa can you hear me?**_

"We'll resume practice tomorrow," Kunimitsu said and the rest of the team nodded. He took his racquet and followed her. Instead of leaving, they watched him run after the blond. Yui tripped and before she fell back, he carried her in his strong arms. His teammates gasped.

"You really hurt me big time," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"I told you, it's not me," he answered back. But instead of fighting more, Yui ended up crying. How can she not? Her face hurt and she probably looked like the ugliest girl in the world. Now she'll never really find a boyfriend. Just when she met her prince. Fuuji-san probably thinks she's a bitch.

_**I really hope that you're on your way… With something special for me in your sleigh… Oh please make my wish come true… Santa can you hear me?**_

Kunimitsu placed her down on the couch inside her house. He placed the books on the living room table and was about to leave when he turned back and sat on the couch beside her. Yui continued to cry and he sighed. He leaned down next to her.

"I'm sorry if it hurt you. He's the youngest regular and I'm training him to be the next big thing in the tennis world." Yui was still crying as if she didn't hear him. He noticed the earphones and took one off her ear and placed it on his own. The sound blared and he laughed lightly at the message of the song.

"Yeah, laugh all you can. You're not meeting my friends on Saturday. I don't have a date and I have a swollen face and it's all your fault," Yui muttered like a child.

_**I want my baby, baby… I want someone to love me, someone to hold... Maybe, maybe… We'll be all alone under the mistletoe…**_

"Since when did you get peer pressured?" he asked and Yui looked at him sharply. Her eyes were still wet with tears and her left cheek was sore. "What time is this group date?" he asked and Yui took off the earphones, throwing it on the couch. She went to the refrigerator and placed an ice pack on her cheek. She slumped beside him and Kunimitsu stopped the song and placed the mp3 on the living room table.

"Three in the afternoon. Why do you even ask?" she said, annoyed. "I'm calling Miaka and I'll tell her I'm sick—and it's your fault because you hit me with a tennis ball."

"I told you…it's not me." Yui made a face and he took the ice bag from her. She moved away when he placed it on her face but he held her still.

"Don't push it too much. It hurts already," Yui squeaked.

"I can't believe you're crying over a boy," he teased and she eyed him angrily.

"I'm not crying over a boy—I'm crying for the lack of a boy." He smirked. "You can laugh because you're a cool guy and you can have any girl you like. I bet the girls in school run after dashing Tezuka-san," Yui imitated the shrill high school voices.

"What happened to the college guy?" he asked and Yui stilled. "You dumped him didn't you?" Yui looked away and it was his turn to sigh. "You dump all the boys who court you and you want a boyfriend? What exactly are you looking for, Yui-chan?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it," she said. How can she tell him she's looking for someone like Nakago? He doesn't even know what happened to her in the book three years ago. Even though they were childhood friends and neighbors, Yui could not bring herself to tell Kunimitsu everything that happened to her when she mysteriously disappeared for a month. "I'll know it once I kiss him."

The captain frowned. "Once you kiss a guy, he'll assume you like him. You can't just go and kiss people just to know if they have what you're looking for." He pushed the ice pack into her cheek and she winced. "You're becoming a player, you know that?"

"No. I'm not. I just don't know what I want, that's all." He shook his head. "Kuni-chan, do you know how to kiss?" she asked and the boy raised an eyebrow. "You've never had a girlfriend and you've never went out on a date. Unless you count masturbation, I think you're still a virgin."

"Where did you get all those ideas?" he asked, looking straight at her. They were very close they can literally talk about anything. It was probably the reason why she never had a boyfriend. Before she became close to Miaka, she was close to Kuni-chan first.

"Your mother told me." He eyed her with disbelief, his handsome face frowning. Yui laughed at his reaction. "You know you can always tell me anything, Kuni-chan. You can tell me too if you… well… prefer boys…"

Kunimitsu's eyebrows narrowed and he placed the ice bag on the table. "I'm not gay, Yui. And I know how to kiss and fuck a girl," he said sternly. Yui fell silent. She had offended him.

"I just asked… I didn't imply anything," Yui said and he raised an eyebrow. He was a scary serious type of guy. "Hey, Kuni-chan. Does Shuusuke Fuuji have a girlfriend?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Come again?" he asked in a tight voice. Yui smiled sweetly.

"He's cute and I think he's nice too. He can be my date on Saturday," Yui said softly.

"I thought you said you're not going?"

"Well I want to go now—and I want to bring Shuusuke-san along. Can you ask him to go out with me?"

"I can go with you if you like."

Yui rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? They said bring a boyfriend, not a _boy friend_," Yui reiterated. Kunimitsu sighed. "Please, Kuni-chan. I seldom ask you for anything. And your apprentice hit me hard on the face, you know."

"You were never this desperate in junior high, Yui-chan," he noted and Yui hit him with a pillow.

"Well I don't want a boyfriend in junior high and I want a boyfriend now," Yui said matter-of-factly. "Now, can you please ask Shuusuke-san to go out with me? You'll only ask, he doesn't have to say yes. If he says no, I'll understand."

"Then why don't you ask him yourself?" Kunimitsu asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because you're the captain, you have more power than I am," Yui said and he raised an eyebrow. "He won't say no if you ask him."

"Judging from how they gaped at you earlier, half of the Seigaku regulars—if not all—will gladly date you. Why does it have to be Fuuji?" he asked again and Yui frowned.

"Because he smiles all the time. I like men who smiles," she said softly, a blush forming on her cheeks. "If you'll smile more, I'd gladly date you too Kuni-chan." The boy looked at him from the sides of his eyes. "But I prefer Fuuji-san. He looks like he won't take advantage of me."

"I'm more concerned about him than you. You're more likely to take advantage of him—" Yui hit him with a pillow and Kunimitsu looked away and kept quite. He leaned on his hand and looked out the window. "It's a bad idea, Yui." She hit him again.

"If you don't do it then—" She stood up and opened the door of her room. "You're not allowed in my room anymore!" She slammed it and the boy sighed. It seemed he doesn't have much of a choice.

Girls were very annoying sometimes.

* * *

"Okay," Shuusuke said in a cheery voice and Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"I'll go out with Yui-san," he said, still smiling. Kunimitsu looked at the ace player with disbelief and he laughed. "I'm not doing this because you're the captain and Ryoma-kun hit her with a ball. She seems like a nice sweet girl. I'd like to get to know her more."

"Are you—sure?"

Shuusuke laughed louder. "Well, if you don't want me to date her, I'd understand," Shuusuke teased and Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell her you agreed," he responded, turning away from his teammate to fix his things. He never thought he'd actually ask Fuuji to date Yui. It was awkward enough to address the team after they saw them yesterday. Nobody called him _baka_ in front of the team and yesterday's incident ruined her credibility. Yui always calls him _baka_ when she's annoyed but it was the first time in front of other people. Maybe she was really hurt. "She'll probably call you to tell you the details."

"I don't mind talking to her now," Shuusuke said and Kunimitsu rolled his eyes behind Shuusuke's back. "If you don't mind, Tezuka."

"Of course I don't mind."

They both walked toward his house without talking much. It always happened between them so Kunimitsu didn't mind. He was never the talkative type and so was Shuusuke. He briefly wondered why Yui liked men who smile. He looked at his companion from the sides of his eyes and he found him strange. But yeah, Shuusuke do look like a harmless guy. He knew he was not harmless as a tennis player but as a guy who dates, now he has to find that out. He opened the door of the house and motioned for Shuusuke to follow. The latter sat down on the couch as he pulled out a beverage from the refrigerator.

"What time does Yui-san usually go home?" he asked and Kunimitsu handed him a bottle of apple juice. Instead of answering, he opened the door of his room and he was not disappointed to find Yui standing in front of him. She smiled sweetly and immediately offered her an apple.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you yesterday, Kuni-chan. Peace?"

"You should stop using the window. Mom will freak out if you suddenly show up in my room," he said in a monotonous stoic voice. He looked at the apple and took it hesitantly. "You have a visitor." He moved out of the way and Yui's eyes widened.

"Yui-san, good afternoon. So you're studying in Yotsubadai, my sister studied there too." Shuusuke smiled widely and Yui flushed. Kunimitsu cleared his throat and Yui stepped out into the living room. He closed it behind him, leaving them alone in the living room.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again," she answered.

"Tezuka told me you wanted to invite me for Saturday," Shuusuke said and Yui blushed. "I'd love to go out with you on Saturday. What time should I pick you up?"

Yui exhaled deeply. "Thanks for agreeing, Fuuji-san. You see, well, I'm meeting my friends on Saturday too. I don't know if Kuni—I mean Tezuka said it's a group date..." Yui said, looking down. "It'll just last for an hour..."

"No problem, Yui-san. We can always go off somewhere afterwards," he said and Yui blushed harder. "Should I pick you up at 2:30?" he asked again and Yui nodded slowly. "Well, I think I should go now. Would you walk me to the door?"

"Hai!" Yui walked him to the door and even to the gate of the apartment. "Thank you for coming over, Fuuji-san."

"Oh, just call me Shuusuke. Are you sure Tezuka doesn't mind us going out?" he asked and Yui frowned.

"I don't see why he would mind." Yui smiled at him and Shuusuke smiled wider. He opened his eyes and looked straight at her. Yui's heart palpitated. She really likes Shuusuke. And maybe he's really the prince she's been waiting for.

"I'll see you on Saturday, then," Shuusuke said softly, smiling wider. Yui wanted to faint. Yeah, he's definitely her prince. She sighed. Now she has to make him realize that.

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ Thanks for reading! Please do review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tezuka Kunimitsu is hot. But despite that, I am absolutely clueless on how to develop his love story with Yui. He seemed to be somewhat similar to Nakago. To be honest, if Nakago were alive in the Tennis no Oujisama, he'd probably be Tezuka's biggest archrival—and alter ego. Anyway, I'm glad I've been getting warm feedback for this story. Even though I technically don't know how to go about this. But I'll try hard! The good thing is that I started with a very low word count so I'm sticking to the 3,000 every chapter._

_**ThePinkMartini:**__ Thanks for liking the dialogue, it came more normal than the others and I honestly like the flow too. :D Looks like serendipity wants me to continue this story!_

_**LeeRaRa:**__ You should watch Tennis no Oujisama (aka Tenipuri), it's really one of the funniest around. This is probably one of the best sports-oriented anime after Slam Dunk (for me). It's raining hot men too!_

_**Michi:**__ I haven't really decided how Yui should call Tezuka. I'm torn between Ku-chan or Kuni-chan. I like calling him Te-chan too. I really can't decide so I made her call him in the usual surname so readers will be familiar with him. :D Please help me decide!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and Tenipuri are not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Sometimes**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"How do I look?" Yui asked Kunimitsu and the latter raised an eyebrow. She was wearing a cute cotton jacket, denim skirt, black tights, and thermal shoes. She also put on a cotton cap and gloves. It was freezing but she still wanted to dress cute for her date with Fuuji.

"I told you to stop using the window," was his only response. Yui made a face and walked toward him, sliding the window back into place.

"Do you think Shuusuke will like my outfit?" she asked and Kunimitsu turned away. He was busy reading a sports magazine on the bed when Yui barged in. "Come on, this is my first date with Shuusuke. As the person who arranged it, you should help me out."

"Probably. You don't dress like that when we go out," he said, turning the page of the magazine.

"Of course, I won't. Unlike Shuusuke, I don't have to look cute in front of you, ne." Yui sat down on the sides of the bed and he stiffened. "Do you want anything?" Silence. Annoyed, Yui crawled toward him and pulled the sports magazine away. He sat up and their faces met, inches away. His hands roamed for the blanket, wanting to cover himself as he was only wearing a white shirt and boxers.

"What did you put on your face?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Make-up, just a little. So what do you want when I get back?"

"Nothing." He moved to get the magazine from her but she hid it behind her, away from his grasp. She was forceful as always.

"Liar. Come on, speak up. Apple pie?" she asked and he sighed.

"Yeah, but don't stress yourself." Yui nodded and handed the magazine back. He placed it on his lap and he sighed with relief when she stood up from the bed. She pulled her skirt down and turned to him with that beautiful smiling face. "Send my regards to Shuusuke." Yui nodded and made her way toward the door. "Yui, you're not supposed to—" The door opened and Kunimitsu's mother greeted her view. She was surprised to see her inside his room. He slapped his head, this was what he was trying to avoid.

"Yui! What are you doing in Kunimitsu's room?" the woman asked curiously and Yui laughed.

"Oh, I asked him what he thinks of my outfit today, Mama." Yui leaned down to plant a kiss on the woman's cheek. "What do you think?"

"You look good, honey. But how did you get in here?" she asked and Yui was about to speak when he closed her mouth with a hand.

"Through the door, of course. You probably didn't notice, Mama. You were too busy in the kitchen." He pushed Yui out of his room and the girl looked back, surprised. "Go ahead, Yui. You'll be late." Yui nodded and waved goodbye.

"Is there something going on between you and Yui?" she asked and Kunimitsu pushed his glasses back. "Why is she always in your room? You're no longer kids, Kunimitsu. Are you two more than friends?"

"No, Mama. It's not what you think…"

"I don't mind you dating Yui, she's a nice and smart girl but you're both too young. I've always wanted the two of you to date but you can't be irresponsible. She might get pregnant—"

"We're not doing anything, Mama. And relax, we're not in a relationship. She's going out on a date." The woman gasped and frowned.

"I'm sorry, son. You still haven't told her?" she asked and Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow. "You've always liked her ever since you were children. You can't hide those things from your Mama, Kunimitsu. I believe Yui sees you in the same way but unless you tell her, you'll remain as friends—"

"Mama, I am not—I do not understand what you're saying. I should get back to my reading." He showed the sports magazine and the woman nodded. He closed the door behind him and placed the magazine on the table. Despite the freezing atmosphere, Kunimitsu went to the bathroom and took a cold shower, trying his best to forget the brief encounter and the heat he felt afterwards.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Shuusuke-san," Yui greeted her date and he smiled back.

"Konnichiwa, Yui-san. Should we go to the restaurant now?" he offered and she nodded. Shuusuke offered a hand and she took it, blushing. Shuusuke wrapped her arm around his and they walked toward their destination. "Tell me something about yourself, Yui-san. And about your friends too."

Yui laughed. "You don't have to take it seriously. I mean…"

"But I really want to get to know you better. I hope you'll allow me. I want to be as close to you as Tezuka." Shuusuke smiled and she looked down. "You two seem really close."

"We grew up together so I guess we _have_ to be close." Yui flushed and leaned on his arm. Shuusuke laughed lightly. "It's really cold today. I'm sorry I'm clinging to you…"

"It's fine. I need you too," he said casually and her cheeks flushed. "Are you part of a club in school?"

"Yeah, I'm part of the swimming team. But I don't compete, I only joined because it's a school requirement. My parents want me to compete but if I focus on sports, I might overlook my studies. That's still my top priority," she explained softly and Shuusuke nodded.

"That's sad. I think you're a really good swimmer, Yui-chan. And I think if you put your heart into it, you'll become a top swimmer in the country." Yui laughed lightly. Shuusuke was really very nice. "I think you should give competition a chance. You might like the feel of competing after you tried."

"Why do you like competing Shuusuke?" she asked, leaning more to his shoulder. It was deathly cold but she was glad to be walking beside him.

"Because I want to be number one. There are millions of tennis players who are better than me and I want to defeat them all. I feel a certain rush when I compete. And it's a good feeling." Shuusuke smiled wider and she nodded. "You should try competing, Yui so I can come and watch you. The summer nationals would be the perfect time. It'll be your final term."

"I'll think about it," she whispered and he nodded.

They entered the restaurant and took off their jackets. They walked inside and Miaka waved wildly at them. She introduced everyone to Shuusuke when they arrived at the table.

"These are my friends Miaka, Ayumi, and Megumi. These are their boyfriends Taka, Shojiro, and Toru. Everyone, this is Fuuji Shuusuke," she introduced and the others nodded.

"Boyfriend?" Ayumi asked and Yui flushed.

"No, he's a good friend."

"Hmp. You just pulled him for this date, I can tell," Megumi noted and Yui shook her head wildly. "But it's better to have him around than Tezuka. That guy is too serious!" Yui made a face. She was about to answer when Shuusuke spoke.

"Tezuka and I belong to the same club," he said, still smiling. The girls laughed apologetically. "But you are right, the captain is too serious. Everyone is scared of him in the club."

"I was just kidding, Shuusuke-san. But it's nice to meet you. I didn't know Yui knew some good-looking guys from Seigaku." Shuusuke laughed lightly and Yui flushed all over. Now, her friends were starting to make her feel uneasy.

"Hey, stop it. Let's order. I want something hot, it's been too cold outside."

"Yeah, I bet it was. You were clinging to Shuusuke on the way here!" Miaka teased and Yui flushed again. Shuusuke just laughed lightly. "For someone who dragged him here, you sure abused him, Yui!" Miaka squealed and Yui turned to Shuusuke.

"Don't listen to her, she hit her head when she was a kid." Shuusuke laughed louder and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Yui flushed and everyone in the table swooned.

The conversation went on and they were the center of attention. The boys were nice to Shuusuke and treated him like a close friend. Yui was watching him all throughout and was glad she brought him along. Whenever she brought Kunimitsu, during school fairs and activities, he would always sit silently and watch them. Shuusuke joke along although his remarks were a bit weird. She liked him nonetheless. And the more she spends time with him, the more she realizes that he was indeed the right prince for her. If only he wanted her as a girlfriend, it would make her really happy.

After an hour or so, the group decided to go on their separate dates. Yui was kinda sad because the dream had ended. She bid everyone goodbye and bowed to Shuusuke. "Thank you so much for accompanying me today, Shuusuke. I had fun."

"Are you going home already?" he asked and she sighed, nodding. "It's still early. I saw a quirky store nearby. I thought you might want to check it out?" he asked and she flushed. Was she asking her out on a real date? "Yui?"

She nodded and he offered her a hand. She took it and he wrapped her hand on his arm. They walked toward the store and Yui felt warm all over. They didn't say anything on the way to the store and Shuusuke opened the door for her. He was really a gentleman. There were numerous cute stuff inside and she moved to look at the different trinkets in the shelves. These were the instances where she had to give her date space. It was up to him to follow her, though she would loved it if he would.

Yui was checking the fluffy pens when Shuusuke came up to her and asked her to hold one bumblebee in her hand. He pulled the other bumblebee and a thin red line came from the mouths of the bees. They slowly moved together and kissed once their mouths met. "I love you," they said and Yui flushed.

"Did you like it?" he asked and Yui nodded. "Okay, I'll get this for you, then."

"You really don't have to," she insisted but Shuusuke was already gone. She found her on the cashier with a paperbag in hand. He walked toward her and gave her the bag. Blushing, she took it. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Shuusuke-san."

"Have you been to an arcade before, Yui?" he asked and she shook her head. "We should visit. They have cool games you'd enjoy." He took her hand and they walked out of the store. He pulled her toward the arcade. But instead of going in, he stopped in front of a toy machine. "What toy do you like?" he asked and she pointed to a cute elephant in the pile. "Okay, I'll get you one."

"Shuusuke-san, are you sure?"

"Of course. Nee-chan said if I do this right, you'll be happy," he told her and she blushed. He exchanged his money for tokens and began to move the mechanical arms to get the elephant.

"You told your nee-chan about this date?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Yes. She wanted to meet you, Yui. But I said you might be surprised," he said, still focused on the elephant. He managed to get a toy and it went out of the machine. It was, however, not the elephant she wanted. "Oh, let me try again."

"You're really eager to get it, huh." He just smiled wide. Numerous toys had come out already but he still failed to get the elephant. Her hands were full with the little toys and she doesn't know if she can still hold additional ones. "Shuusuke, you don't have to get me the elephant anymore."

"Why not? I can get it, just you wait."

"But all the toys you got are more than enough already," she told him. "I think I don't want that elephant anymore." Shuusuke looked at her and frowned a little. "Don't worry, I'm really happy you got me all these cute penguins." She held one before him and blushed. He managed to get her lots and lots of penguins. "They're really cute."

Shuusuke smiled lightly and nodded. "Okay, but I'll get you an elephant next time." Yui looked at him intently. Next time? "Can we go out again, Yui?" Her heart palpitated wildly and she slowly nodded, looking away. "Are you free next Saturday?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay then, we'll go out again next week. I'll get you an elephant by then. I should take you home now, it's already late."

"Okay. Oh, I have to buy an apple pie for Tezuka," she said and Shuusuke frowned. "I promised to get him one. It should be easy to find." Shuusuke nodded and they tried their best to carry all the toys he got for her. Now, Yui can't cling to him like before. But at least she got all those little cute stuff from him.

The first bakeshop they visited doesn't have an apple pie so they have to look for a new bakeshop. The nearest was a few miles away but Yui was eager to get her childhood friend an apple pie. They went to two more bakeshops but all doesn't have one. Snow started to fall and Yui's legs were starting to hurt. They went to another bakeshop but there was no apple pie around.

"Why do you have to get Tezuka an apple pie?" Shuusuke asked and she blushed.

"Because he asked you to go out with me." She covered her mouth and Shuusuke laughed.

"Then I have to get him another apple pie too," he said softly.

"Huh? But why?"

Shuusuke took her hand. "Because he asked me to go out with you, even though I think he doesn't want me to." Yui blushed further and every part of her body felt warm. "Look, there's another bakeshop. Let's check if they have apple pies." He pulled her inside and luckily, there were two apple pies left. They both took it and Shuusuke paid for everything.

"You've spent too much on me, already."

"It's okay, I owe Tezuka this day." They walked toward her apartment and walked her to the door. "It was nice going out with you, Yui. Don't forget our date next week," he reminded and Yui nodded, cheeks still red.

"Hai, I'll see you next week, Shuusuke." He turned and left, leaving her at the door, with all the plushies he managed to get for her in the arcade and in the store. She happily opened the door of her apartment and immediately left all the toys in her room. She took the two boxes of apple pies and climbed toward Kunimitsu's room.

"I told you not to use the window," Kunimitsu's cold voice greeted her and she laughed lightly. She offered the two boxes of apple pie and he raised an eyebrow.

"This is from me and the other one's from Shuusuke," Yui said in a happy voice. He took the boxes and placed it on the table.

"How was it?" he asked casually, though he was dying to know what happened. They were supposed to go for lunch but it was already evening.

"It was wonderful. Shuusuke was so… dreamy." Yui sat on the chair and looked at him intently. "We're going out again next week." He turned, brows creased. "He asked me out again and I said yes."

"We're supposed to go to the carnival next week," Tezuka told her and she looked back apologetically. "You forgot," he said, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice. Yui seldom forget their plans. And now she was forgetting it because of Shuusuke.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka-chan! Don't worry, we'll probably just hang-out for lunch. Let's go the carnival afterwards." She stood up to smile at him but he looked away, still wearing that serious expression on his face. He turned and picked up a small penguin toy on the floor.

"What's this?"

"Oh, I might have forgotten to put it down. Shuusuke got me a lot of those cute penguin toys."

"You don't like penguins."

"Well, he couldn't get the elephants." She took the toy from him and smiled at it, blushing. "I like penguins now." Kunimitsu made a face and turned away. Shuusuke. It was always Shuusuke. He slumped on the bed and pushed his glasses back.

"What time are we meeting on Saturday?" he asked and Yui turned her attention to him. She walked closer and to his surprise, placed her hands on his shoulders. She looked at him intently and smiled very warmly.

"Around 3 p.m. I'll just see you at the carnival." She took off her gloves and cupped his face. Kunimitsu swallowed hard, feeling uneasy. "Thank you for everything, Kuni-chan." To his surprise, she leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. He cleared his throat, feeling warm all over. "Enjoy the apple pies."

Yui turned toward the window and opened it. Before she climbed out, Kunimitsu pulled her and covered her for an embrace. Her heart palpitated wildly and she seemed to have lost all voice. He ran his fingers over her hair and likewise planted a kiss on her forehead. Kunimitsu didn't know why he did, but he wanted to hold her close. He felt like he was slowly losing her and he wanted to keep her close while she's still around.

"Good night, Yui…" he said softly, letting her go. Yui nodded half-heartedly and smiled before she disappeared in the night.

Kunimitsu walked over the two boxes and remembered what she said. _This is from me and the other one's from Shuusuke_… Childish as it may be, he took the box from Shuusuke and threw it in the garbage bin. He didn't know why but he felt lighter afterwards.

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ There's not much action here but I think the feelings are clear. Anyway, Yui seems to be unaware of Kuni-chan's feelings but then, it's Tezuka—he's always very unpredictable like Fuuji. Thanks for reading and do tell me what you think! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I honestly don't like the previous chapter much. I think Yui was kinda OOC, but anyway, I'm still continuing the story and hoping against hope they'll end up in their right characterization in a few more chappies. I'm still clueless on story flow but I already visualized the ending. Ahahahaha! Shoot, ideas are pouring out of head now and I have to tighten the reigns or else I'll end up with a series of unfinished stories with only one or two chapters. Anyway, please continue to tell me what you think!_

_**ThePinkMartini:**__ He's like Nakago, I tell you. Now I feel like doing a real Yui-Nakago fic, not just a one-shot._

_**LeeRaRa:**__ Ahahaha, I can't divulge more or I might end up ruining the plot. All I can tell is that there will be more Yui-Shuusuke moments! _

_**Michi:**__ One of your guesses came close—too close! Ahahahaha! I only thought of the scenario while writing the previous chapter and I think serendipity's really helping me in this story. I finally decided to use Kuni-chan, I was tempted to use Mitsu-chan because Mitsu means Light or Honey in Japanese. ;P But then, it kept on reminding me of Mit-chan from Slam Dunk… Ehehehehe…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and Tenipuri are not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Radar**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Yui dabbed her eyes with make-up. She was not very good in putting these things but she really has to put an effort into her date with Shuusuke. She had a very busy week since classes started. Numerous assignments had to be rushed and projects needed to be started. Not to mention that she told the captain of the swimming team her eagerness to compete. She was surprised and immediately arranged a special practice session for her. She had been egging her to compete since high school started and she was not about to stop now. She has less time for schoolwork but it was okay, she wanted to make Shuusuke proud.

She hadn't been climbing Kunimitsu's window for a week and he was probably relieved. He hated it when she suddenly shows up in his room but she likes doing it anyway. Was it wrong to seek his attention? His window was the only thing that separates her from his other friends. She wanted to be different, special at some point. But that was not possible. Tennis was still the number one thing on his mind. At least there's no girl, she told herself. She'd throw a fit if he suddenly ended up with a girlfriend.

After more than six years, she was tired of waiting for him to get over that sport. They were both high school seniors now and nothing changed. He was still out of her grasp. She always tries to be childish when he's around just to get his attention and it gets tiring sometimes. She smiled and a flashback of the instance he embraced her floated in her thoughts. It was the first time he embraced her and it felt wonderful. She brushed her hair, slightly blushing at the nearness they shared a week ago. He was always distant even though they were friends. He was always… the usual Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Her phone beeped and she read the message that just arrived. It was from Shuusuke. _I'm on my way to your place, Yui-chan. See you in awhile. _Yui sighed and put down the brush. Shuusuke was another story. He was very different from Kunimitsu, always smiling, always very expressive. She felt that there was more to him and she wanted to know what's behind the smile and the kind face. It was stupid to look for someone who was the complete opposite of Kunimitsu but she really enjoyed his company last time. He was very sweet and caring and he never hesitates to say anything out. He was not trying to sweep her off her feet but his small gestures were making her heart beat wild. She likes him but she still doesn't know how deep this feeling was. Probably not as deep as Kuni-chan's but she likes him nonetheless.

The doorbell rang and she immediately rushed to open it. Her mother was out in the supermarket so she was alone in the house. Shuusuke's smiling face greeted her view and she smiled back. She was getting more and more used to seeing his mild-mannered and cheerful demeanor.

"Ready to go out?" he asked and she nodded profusely, still blushing.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she closed the door. She was thinking too much she even forgot to ask Kunimitsu what he thinks of her outfit for today.

"It's a secret," he whispered. "You look nice today, Yui-chan. You always look nice, by the way." She laughed lightly, brushing away the blush on her face. It did not help that Shuusuke was such a smooth-talker. "You should wear skirts more often, it suits you. I wonder if all swimmers have nice legs?"

Yui laughed. "Stop it. You're making me blush."

"You're cute when you blush," was his only response. Yui rolled her eyes and they walked away from her apartment.

"So where are we going?" she asked again, giddy at the thought of hanging out with him again. Miaka would be thrilled to know that her love life was improving. And with a rank A senior sports guy. Yeah, they used to rank their crushes/boyfriends and after the Saturday lunch, all her friends gave Shuusuke an A. Well, Tezuka got an A too, though Megumi gave him a B.

"Nee-chan recommended a nice place but I think we should eat first before we go there. What do you want to eat?" he asked and she looked away. This was the first time her date asked her where she wanted to eat, they usually had it planned already. She was having mixed feelings. Was he putting an effort into the date? She shook the thought away and focused on his question.

"I'm craving for…" she giggled. "…frozen yogurt…" she smiled widely and he laughed.

"Okay… I want frozen yogurt too even in this weather." Yui nodded. It was weird that she was craving for something cold in the already cold atmosphere. But for some reason, she wanted to eat one. It was a good thing Shuusuke agreed.

"Why do you want frozen yogurt? When I asked Kunimitsu if he wants to eat one with me yesterday, he looked at me in this 'Are you crazy?' look," she narrated and Shuusuke laughed.

"I didn't know the captain can say things with a look. I always thought it's just 'Work hard'," he noted and she laughed. "I like eating everything except garlic. They make me feel sick."

"You don't like garlic? But they're used in basic frying! But I'll remember that if I cook for you," she said and regretted saying it. Shuusuke looked at her and opened his blue eyes.

"You cook, Yui-chan?" he asked and Yui nodded. "Nee-chan will be surprised to hear that."

"Nee-chan? Do you always tell your nee-chan about your dates?" she asked, looking down. Shuusuke nodded.

"I usually don't but I told my sister everything about you. As I said, she wants to meet you soon. Which brings me, she asked me to invite you to spend the day with us tomorrow." Yui's eyes widened. "The family usually goes out on a picnic every Sunday. You should come."

"But it's still snowing…"

"The weather station said it will be spring tomorrow, Yui-chan. What time should I pick you up?" he asked and Yui's heart palpitated like mad. She was meeting his family tomorrow. This soon? They were only dating and she's meeting his family? What would Kunimitsu say? She should ask him later.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" she asked and she regretted saying it out again. Shuusuke laughed louder.

"Anything is fine, Yui. It's just my family," he said and Yui made a face. It's not just any family, it was Shuusuke Fuuji's family. He opened the door of the frozen yogurt parlor and she went in. They sat in a table for two near the window. "What would you like?" he asked, eyes closed again.

They placed the orders and were waiting for it quietly when a group of boys openly ogled at them from across the street. Shuusuke turned and waved at them. The group's eyes widened. She briefly remembered who they were: Seigaku men's tennis team regulars. She flushed at the sight of them and they hurriedly walked closer across the window. The men were mouthing words and her brows creased. Shuusuke laughed.

"They're asking me what I'm doing here with you…" Yui blinked at her date. He can read lips?

"You should ask them to come in…"

"Nah, they'll just ruin our date." Shuusuke shooed them away with his hands and the men scrambled to talk to him again. It was weird and funny seeing them across the glass in a very animated state. She laughed. "This is Momoshiro Takeshi, this little one's Echizen Ryoma—he's the one who hit you with the tennis ball—and this one's Kikumaru Eiji and Inui Sadaharu. Wow, almost all the regulars are here, they must be practicing doubles." The team waved at her and she waved back, smiling. Shuusuke tapped the window and shooed them away again.

The orders arrived and the group ogled at the treats they have on the table. Only Echizen seemed to care less about what they were doing inside. The boys made freezing acts and Yui smiled weakly. "Shuusuke-san, I think we should really let them in…"

* * *

The sound of tennis balls hitting the racquet drilled through Kunimitsu's ears. Sweat beaded his forehead even though it was literally freezing outside. He hit the ball again, this time with greater force and it came back faster than the usual. Tired, he stayed in one spot and applied enough spin in the ball to do one of his trademark moves, the Tezuka Zone. It took him a long time before he perfected the move, and even longer to reach the level he was now. Once in awhile he still dreams of Germany and a professional tennis player title. If only the damage in his left arm healed faster, he would have been exploring his luck in Germany as Echizen explored his in America.

"Don't stress yourself too much, Tezuka," Oishi Shuichiro told him but he continued to play against the wall. Tennis was the only thing he could go back to. When everyone has left his life, tennis will remain. "Inui said they will be late, says they're eating frozen yogurt with Fuuji and… Yui? Your Yui?"

Kunimitsu missed the ball and it rolled out of the court. He walked toward the seat and pulled out a towel, wiping his already sweat-streaked face. He looked at his watch, it was already 1 p.m. He should be heading back home. He never missed lunch on Saturdays even with personal practices. The team missed practices too, it was useless to stay longer. Shuichiro eyed him from the sides.

"I'm going home…" he told the vice-captain and the latter nodded. "Tell them to not come anymore. They can still practice on their own." It was unlike him to not care, but it was a weekend. He should at least have time for himself. And it was nearing 3 p.m. for god's sake.

"I didn't know Shuusuke's on a date. But why with Yui? Aren't you two—"

" Fuuji can date whoever he likes as long as it doesn't meddle with tennis," he said nonchalantly. It was an unwritten team rule that nobody meddles into each other's personal lives, unless it affected the club. They were already in high school.

"Well, I'm not worried about Fuuji… It's just…" Kunimitsu zipped his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. "You like Yui, everyone in our batch knew that…"

"Like? She's my annoying childhood friend, nothing more nothing less. The earlier she gets a boyfriend, the better for me." He walked toward the exit and left the vice-captain alone in the stadium. Was he telling the truth? Of course. Yui's personal affairs were beyond him. It was true, the earlier she gets into a relationship, the easier for him to get her off his back. It was annoying to have someone suddenly climbing into his window anytime. He was and has always been a very private person.

"Hoy Tezuka, you're in a rough mood today." Shuichiro paced with him and he tried to walk faster. "I didn't know what's happening but… good luck!" the vice-captain patted his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow.

"Good luck?"

Shuichiro sniggered. "I guess it's another one on one between you and Fuuji—you two never failed to compete in so many things… I should be going ahead now. Don't stress yourself too much over a girl." He turned and walked the other way.

Stress himself over a girl? He was playing tennis for god's sake. How can he stress himself over a girl? Competing again? He shook his head. He never competed with Fuuji in anything, even tennis. He was comfortable of his skills and he respected Fuuji's abilities. He reached the apartment at half past one in the afternoon. Her mother was probably in the market with Yui's mom. He hurriedly ate the prepared lunch on the table and took a shower.

He was debating with himself on what tie to use with his shirt and finally decided on the maroon one. He put it into place and smirked at the way he looked. He was dressed too formally. It was not graduation or a college admission interview, it was just the carnival. Knocks came from the door and his mother came in. She has finally arrived and was planning to bug him again.

"Are you going on a date?" she asked, eyeing his get-up for the afternoon.

"No, I'm going to the carnival with Yui." He took the trench coat and wore it, arranging the tie into place.

"Are you finally proposing then?" she asked and Kunimitsu sighed.

"No, Mama. I told you countless times, we're just friends."

"But you're going to the carnival, Kunimitsu. Why wear a tie?" she asked and he placed his wallet inside the coat. He pushed his glasses and kissed his mother before stepping out into the living room.

"It's cold," he noted and went out of the house. "I'll be back before dinner." He went out of the apartment and walked toward the carnival. He was still 30 minutes early but he wanted to be there.

The two of them have been visiting the carnival together for as long as he can remember. He can recite in his head the succession of rides they'll take, the sweets they'll eat, and even paint the expression on her face that never differed year after year. He sighed and went inside, walking toward the ferris wheel. It was her favorite ride and they always ride it last. It was the most important too—no carnival visit was complete without the big wheel. They always walk to the carnival together but in the few instances they cannot, they just meet up at the ticket station of the ferris wheel. He looked at his watch. It was only a quarter to three.

A shooting game caught his attention and he saw an elephant plushie in the top prize. Since she was still not around, he decided to try his hand at shooting and get her the toy. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try. It'll be a good time to practice his accuracy—an important skill in winning tennis matches. He paid the man some coins and stood into place. He hit the first target and some of the people around him clapped their hands. Getting the elephant will be a breeze. He can imagine the look on her face once he handed it to her.

* * *

Yui checked her watch, it was almost 2 p.m. A few more minutes and she had to rush to the carnival to meet Kunimitsu. But she certainly can stay for a few more minutes with Shuusuke. Assuming they part ways in 30 minutes, she'll still have enough time to get to the carnival. She'll run if she had to. Her mind was occupied with Kunimitsu that she didn't notice when Shuusuke pulled her toward a ticket station.

"Do you want to ride the rollercoaster, Yui?" he asked and Yui blinked. What? She looked around and gasped. She was inside the carnival! Shuusuke smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry, I won't let go while we're doing the ride." He laced their hands together and Yui didn't know what to do.

She was supposed to go to the carnival with Kunimitsu, ride with Kunimitsu, enjoy the carnival with Kunimitsu, just like the good old days. But she was already here, with Shuusuke. What was she supposed to do? Shuusuke frowned at her pale face and gave her a worried look. She smiled back. She had to take advantage of the fact that she was with Fuuji. Kunimitsu won't be here in an hour, she'll just ride everything again with him afterwards. It was risky, but how can she have a boyfriend if she couldn't risk a few minutes?

"I can only stay for a few rides. Is it okay?" Shuusuke frowned but nodded.

"I understand. We spent too much time in the frozen yogurt parlor with the rest of the team," Shuusuke told her, slightly sad. She smiled warmly.

"Okay, let's conquer the rollercoaster then!" She laughed and he gave a wide smile.

They rode the rollercoaster and she was literally out of breath afterwards. Her throat was still sore from screaming and her hair was all over the place. Shuusuke was laughing beside her, brushing her hair back into place. True to his word, he never let go of her hand. She never thought he was this fun to hang out with. He has a weird taste in food and he likes to do the quirkiest things—but he was definitely not boring. She kept on laughing all the time and after trying out a few more rides, Yui realized she really want Fuuji Shuusuke as her boyfriend. Maybe things will be different tomorrow, once she meets his family. She blushed. She was never introduced to the family before. And the thought made her heart beat triple time.

"What else do you want to try?" she asked.

"Can we try the ferris wheel?" he asked and her eyes widened. She always takes the ferris wheel with Kunimitsu. "Is there something wrong? Are you afraid of heights?"

Yui shook her head and looked down. "You see, I always ride the ferris wheel with Kuni-chan, I mean with Tezuka. I just feel weird riding it with someone else."

"We can skip it if you like."

"No, don't get me wrong. I don't mind riding it with you…but only if you promise not to tell Tezuka about this, okay?" Shuusuke smiled and slowly nodded. "This is the first time I'm riding it with someone else, and I'm kinda excited."

They walked toward the ticket booth and were ushered in a carriage with just the two of them. Instead of sitting face by face, Shuusuke sat beside her and she blushed. Her hands were trembling both because of the cold and because he was beside her. Her heart was beating wildly too. It seemed that every part of her body was reacting to his closeness.

"Do you always go to the carnival with Tezuka?" he asked and she nodded slowly, covering her hands into a ball.

"We've been visiting the carnival ever since we were children. We always reserve a Saturday before winter ends."

"Yui-chan… do you like Tezuka?" Shuusuke asked and she flushed. She didn't answer, couldn't find the right words. "Everyone in my batch in Seigaku consider you as Tezuka's girlfriend, or future girlfriend." Yui made a face.

"No. I don't think so..." she said, unsure. She sighed and looked down. "We're really close but I… I don't think Tezuka will ever see me as a girlfriend. I think our friendship is more as brothers-sisters." Silence. No one spoke and Yui briefly regretted saying what she said. Does she only see Kuni-chan as a brother? Of course not! But Kuni-chan only sees her as a sister, that's why their closeness ends in them being friends.

"That made me happy." Yui turned to him and his beautiful smiling face greeted her view. "Yui-chan… I really like you…" he said and her face went red. Shuusuke took off his right hand glove and took her left hand. He pulled the mitten and laced their hands together. The act made her heart beat wildly and her face turned crimson.

Shuusuke opened his eyes and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. His mouth sent warmth all throughout her body and instead of pulling away immediately, he stayed that way as the ride went faster and faster and eventually slowed down. Yui looked down, smiling, repeating the lines he just told her. _I really like you… Yui-chan, I really like you…_

She could not believe it, Shuusuke likes her, her prince actually liked her. But there was something missing that she could not define. She was looking, hoping for something more. The ride completely stopped and Shuusuke moved away, very slowly. She realized that even though he did not drove her over the edge, his nearness made her warm, very warm. She loved that feeling. Maybe if he kissed her lips, she'd feel it—the intense electrifying feeling that swept over her body when Nakago kissed her.

"We should go down now," she told him and he nodded, still smiling. He assisted her as they went down. They were walking when Shuusuke slid her hand inside his coat pocket and she flushed further, turning her attention on the path they were treading.

"I'll leave you with Tezuka?" he asked in a soft voice and she nodded. "I don't want to, but enjoy his company." They stopped in front of the ticket station and he opened his eyes to look at her in an intent manner again. Her hand was still inside his pocket and he showed no sign of wanting to give it back. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine… I'll see you soon, Yui-chan."

Yui nodded, still speechless, and Shuusuke took her hand from his pocket and kissed it. She flushed at his sweetness. She never thought he was the very expressive type. He leaned down to plant another kiss, this time on the sides of her lips and her eyes widened at his sudden aggressiveness. He slowly, let go of her hand and put on the gloves. He walked away afterwards, still with a smile on his face. Yui watched him disappear and she touched her cheeks. Her face, no, her whole body was warm.

"How was the ride?" a familiar deep voice spoke behind her and when she turned, Kunimitsu's stoic face greeted her view. He was holding a bag full of elephant plushies. "Enjoyed it?" He pushed his glasses back and guilt washed through her, evaporating the dream-like happiness she felt less than a minute ago.

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ As you've noticed, I'm using Britney Spears songs for this fiction. I don't like Lady Gaga. Period. Anyway, I couldn't help it since I used Britney's Christmas song in the first chapter. I realized I should have used Janet Jackson instead but for consistency's sake, I'm using Britney's songs. Hope it worked. ;P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, another update on Yui and Tezuka! :D Yay! This one's a little serious but it's really sweet, in a way. :D_

_**LeeRaRa:**__ I checked this Kei Takishima, as another reader mentioned him once. Initially, I see his character as more Fuuji than Tezuka but I realized that if seen in the context of him being Yui's friend, yeah, they have some things in common. But really, Kei is more Fuuji... :)_

_**ThePinkMartini:**__ Ahahaha! I hope this chapter clarifies who likes whom. :D I guess I kinda half-hearted with Yui and Fuuji's scene. ;p But that's between us. :)_

_**Michi:**__ I am kinda torn too... heehee... I think Tezuka's the quiet sweet type. :) I'm still undecided when they'll confess but I'm all good with the pace. :) Do tell me what you think. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and Tenipuri are not mine._

_

* * *

_

**I'm not a Girl, not yet a Woman**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Yui pulled her blanket tighter. It was past two in the morning but sleep was still out of her grasp. Feeling uneasy, she stood up and climbed out the window, treading the familiar path to Kunimitsu's room. She was too troubled to remember putting a robe and wearing a slipper. She just stood up and walked toward his room in her pajamas. She slid the window open but it was locked from the inside. It was the third time she bolted from bed and walked toward his room; thrice had she found it locked. Instead of going back to her apartment, she sat down and looked up at the dark ebony sky.

The wind blew and she put her arms around her, warming herself in the cold night. She pulled her knees to her face and sighed. Guilt washed through her and she replayed the incident over and over in her head. Kuni-chan caught her with Shuusuke in the carnival.

"Kuni-chan!" she called him but he continued to walk away, clutching the paper bag tightly in his left hand. His right was inside his coat and he walked in large steps that she could barely catch up. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" She called and apologized over and over again but he never turned. Her chest throbbed. Seeing him with the deadpan expression took all the happiness she felt with Shuusuke.

Maybe she was not really important to him, having her running after him like a deranged woman. It was humiliating but at that moment, the most thing she was scared of was to not hear his voice again, to not have his company again, and most of all, to be unable to climb his window. Just like what was happening now. He had shut her out of his life for good. Tears fell from her eyes and she wept silently, shivering in the night. She was really sorry but Kunimitsu was too angry to forgive her.

"Come here," a voice called her and she turned to find Kunimitsu on the window. He slid it open and without another word, jumped out and walked toward her. He was also in his pajamas and to Yui's surprise, he pulled her hand and ushered her inside his room. "It's freezing, do you want to get a cold?" he asked after he slid the window back into place.

Happiness filled Yui and she smiled softly. She took one step and embraced him, leaning to his chest and reveling in the warmth of his body. Her hands landed on his broad back and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Kunimitsu sighed and pulled her off her. "Let's go to sleep," he said, pulling her toward the bed. Yui's heart palpitated and it probably stopped beating for awhile when he wrapped his arms around her cold body and covered them in a blanket. "Don't do stupid things like waiting in my window."

Yui leaned closer to him, blushing at their closeness. Although they were childhood friends, they never slept in the same bed before—even when they were children. Kunimitsu pulled her closer and she flushed. "Thank you for opening up…"

"I won't open again in the future," was his curt reply. She laughed lightly. Silence filled them and Yui could still not sleep, still fully aware of their position in his bed. "How was your date with Fuuji?" he asked very softly. "Is he your boyfriend now?"

Yui shook her head. "He didn't ask me if I want to be his girlfriend. But he did say he likes me." Silence filled the room again. Yui's heart was palpitating so loud it rung in her ears.

"If you become Fuuji's girlfriend, you can't come into my room again," Kunimitzu said and she looked up. He looked away and slowly took off his arms around her. Yui felt cold without his arms and regretted even moving beside him. "If Yui is my girlfriend, I wouldn't want her climbing somebody else's window." Yui's heart beat wildly. Kuni-chan's girlfriend… the thought made her face and body warm all-over. She had always wanted to become his girlfriend…

"Isn't Fuuji a close friend?" Kunimitzu looked at her from the sides of his eyes. Yui was thankful his room was dim or else he would have found out how red she was. "Does Kuni-chan want Fuuji as Yui's boyfriend?" she asked, her throat dry. He didn't answer and instead, turned to the other side, giving her the full view of his broad back.

Yui waited for his response but after more than 10 minutes of silence, she sighed. Kunimitzu would not care about her and Fuuji. She turned to the other side of the bed, sleep starting to nag at her. She closed her eyes; Kunimitzu was probably already sleeping and her question will never be answered. Before sleep consumed her, he spoke.

"No."

* * *

Kunimitzu had no idea how she ended up snuggling into his arms over the night but he could not find it in him to push her away. He rolled some strands of her hair on his fingers, relishing the silky smoothness of her long hair. Yui was still sleeping peacefully and her warm gentle breathing was sending his skin shivers. He took the moment to look over her beautiful face. She changed a lot. Whenever he looked at her now, he could not picture her as the same girl he grew up with. The old Yui he knew was slightly boyish. It must probably have something to do with the hair. Kunimitzu liked her long flowing hair.

"Kuni-chan…" she called softly after he caressed her cheek very lightly.

"Hmmm…?" Yui slowly opened her eyes and weakly smiled at him.

"Ohayou…It's so cold…" she whispered and Kunimitsu immediately placed a hand on her forehead. He should have figured it out earlier—she was feverish. Yui moved closer to him and he placed a cheek on her forehead.

"You're burning. Should I call your mom?" he asked and Yui shook her head.

"She's out of town for three weeks… Kuni-chan, can I stay here with you?" she asked and he pulled her closer.

"You're sick. I should walk you back to your room…"

"I don't want to be alone…" she whispered, weakly clutching his shirt. "Please don't leave me…" Kunimitsu slowly leaned on his elbow and loomed down on her burning body. "Kuni-chan… I will be better in awhile, please let me stay longer…"

"No, you can't. I will be back." He stood up and Yui followed him with sad blue eyes as he walked out of the room. She was frowning and as much as he hated to leave her side, deemed it appropriate to get her medicine. His mother would be troubled if she found the girl inside his room again. What was he thinking letting her sleep on his bed? But then, if he had not, she would have died of the cold last night.

Kunimitsu sighed and opened the medicine cabinet. Maybe he was too hard on her yesterday. She said sorry countless times and he just ignored her. Kunimitsu shook his head and sighed. He acted without thinking again; he was too absorbed in his emotions, rather, too keen on hiding what he felt that he ended up hurting her. He did not mean to, but he became a different man yesterday. He glanced at his parents' room and was relieved to find it closed. Kunimitsu took a cup of instant noodles from the kitchen cabinet and filled it with hot water. She needed to eat something first before drinking the medicine. He sat down on the chair and leaned down on the table, pushing his glasses back and then realizing he had not placed it when he stood from bed.

He waited for a minute in silence, waiting for the instant noodles to go down. His thoughts were filled with what happened yesterday. He saw Fuuji kiss Yui, once at the sides of her lips, once on the forehead, and on her hand. He had never seen Fuuji that serious over a girl before and the thought annoyed him. Yui blushed but he was unsure whether she liked it. It was the first time he saw someone kiss his childhood friend and it was not a pleasing sight. He refused to admit being in love with her and regarded the aversion as something of a natural instinct between close friends. He winced, he never considered Yui a close friend but simply as an annoying childhood neighbor who always climbed his window. Kunimitsu shook his head and took the noodles and the medicine; he had spent more time than he initially wanted and Yui probably needed his company. Although still confused about his outburst yesterday, Kunimitsu walked toward his room only to be surprised again.

Yui was no longer in his bed, in his room, when he came in. The window was opened and he annoyingly looked out. Footsteps were on the white melting snow and he wanted to berate her for walking out in her state. Angry, he held into the medicine and the noodle pack and walked out of his window, treading the familiar path to her room. It had been a long time since he climbed her window and his heart was pounding at the idea. Just as he suspected, the window of her room was open and he hastily climbed inside, expecting to find her in bed. Again, he was disappointed because she was not in the room. He was a little tempted to check the bathroom but decided against it.

Her room had changed, Kunimitsu thought. It no longer looked pink and dainty, the way her mother always wanted it. Instead of wallpapers with warm palettes, one side of the wall bore band posters. The bedsheets, as well as everything in the room, were in shades of blue. On top of the headboard was a big world map and he smiled when he remembered what it meant. It was the only familiar thing in her room, which was now looking more and more belonging to a woman than a girl.

Sighing, Kunimitsu stepped out of her room and into the living room and was again surprised when he saw Shuusuke Fuuji sitting on the couch and Yui was sleeping on his lap, wrapped in a blanket. Shuusuke looked surprised to see him and the captain's jaw clenched.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Yui and I are supposed to go out today. I just arrived and she fainted after she opened the door," Shuusuke said softly, brushing her hair with his fingers; his stomach tightened at the way his fingers rolled her hair. "Why are you here, Tezuka?"

"She's sick," he answered. He was briefly tempted to add that Yui needed him but kept it to himself. Yui probably needed Shuusuke more now. She would be elated to find him beside her when she woke up. "I brought food and medicine. Make sure she eats before taking the medicine." He placed the things he was carrying on the living room table and turned around.

"Did you use the window?" Shuusuke asked and Kunimitsu smirked, hiding the annoyance on his face at finding his teammate in Yui's house. He opened the door to Yui's room but before he closed it, Shuusuke closed it again. "Please stop climbing Yui's window, Tezuka-kun."

He eyed the genius sharply and controlled himself. He wanted to throw him out and pull Yui away. How dare he tell him what to do? He gritted his teeth and closed the door, heaving angrily. Before he climbed off Yui's window, Kunimitsu has only one thought: Shuusuke Fuuji had officially become his tennis rival.

* * *

"Kuni-chan…?" Yui opened her eyes weakly and Shuusuke's warm blue eyes met hers. "Shuusuke—" She sat up but Shuusuke pushed him back down to lie on his lap.

"Don't move too much, you're sick," Shuusuke smiled and she smiled back weakly. She was not sure if his presence made her happy but she was glad she was not alone. She hated being alone especially when she's sick. Her parents were not in town so no one would take care of her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet your family…" she pulled the blanket tighter.

"It's okay, the picnic was canceled because the snow didn't melt. We'll probably do it next week. You'll come, okay?" Shuusuke asked, smiling warmly.

Yui nodded and smiled. "Did Kuni-chan, I mean Tezuka, dropped by? I thought I heard his voice while I was sleeping…" she asked weakly and Shuusuke didn't answer. "Never mind…He'll never climb my window to take care of me…" Yui closed her eyes again, feeling disappointed. She expected to see her childhood friend and her feelings were mixed when she saw Shuusuke.

"Are you hungry?" Shuusuke asked and she shook her head, fighting back the tears. She turned away from him and Shuusuke brushed the stray hair from her face. "Yui… You should eat so you can drink medicine…" She shook her head, tears fell from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

What was wrong with her? She should be happy Shuusuke was taking care of her. But still… She shook her head and covered her face with the blanket. "I'm just sad when I'm sick. I'm sorry to be a bother for you…"

"Don't mind it… I'm glad I'm taking care of Yui…" Shuusuke said softly and Yui slowly looked up to him, face wet with tears. "You should eat so you'll get well quickly." Yui laughed lightly and slowly sat up, covering herself with the blanket. Shuusuke took the instant noodles on the table and scooped the contents for her. Yui was touched by his kindness and smiled warmly. Instead of eating from the chopsticks he offered, she took the cup and ate on her own. It was slightly weird having Shuusuke feed her, not to mention humiliating.

"You don't have to take care of me. You should go home, it's a Sunday, you're supposed to spend it with your family." She ate the noodles and was slightly surprised he found a cup on their kitchen cabinet. Her mother hated processed and unhealthy food. The brand was also quite familiar but she was too tired to remember when she saw it.

"But I want to take care of Yui…"

Yui shook her head and devoured the noodles. "Ahhh, dirty noodles taste good…" She hasn't eaten one in a long time and she missed eating unhealthy food. Everything in their kitchen was all natural and unprocessed. Shuusuke laughed lightly and thumbed the noodle on the side of her lips.

"Okay, I'll go home after you drink the medicine," he said softly and Yui smiled. She hated making people worry about her when she's sick. And she looked hideous; Shuusuke would probably be turned off if he stayed longer. "How can instant noodles be dirty?"

Yui laughed and looked down. "My parents are health buffs, they're vegans and would not eat anything like this. I'm happy I'm eating dirty noodles. Things like this only happen when I'm sick." Shuusuke laughed louder and Yui flushed. He shook his head and took the medicine from the table, handing the chewable tablet in her open palm.

"Here, drink this." Yui eyed the medicine and smiled.

"This looked like Mama's medicine."

"Mama?" Shuusuke asked and Yui took the tablet into her mouth and chew it.

"Oh, Tezuka's mom. I call her Mama. She keeps a dozen of these medicines in her cabinet. And Tezuka and I used to steal them when we were seven. It has different flavors, you know," she explained, smiling at the memory. "Tezuka used to always pretend that he's sick just to get these medicines."

"The captain would do that?" Yui nodded and Shuusuke laughed louder. "I never thought… Never mind…"

"Don't tell him I told you. I feel better now." Yui turned to him and leaned on his shoulder, her heart beating wildly. "I'm happy you're here with me, Shuusuke-kun. But you should be going now, I'm sure your family is looking forward to seeing you."

Shuusuke sighed and stood up. "Too bad you can't meet them. Even my younger brother went home to meet you. You'll be at my house next week?" he asked and Yui slowly nodded. "Great, I can't wait for you to meet my family. Send me a message if you need anything." He leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead, making Yui flush harder.

"Take care of me again when I get sick," she told Shuusuke and he nodded. He walked toward the door and went out, closing and locking it behind him. When he was gone, Yui's face fell. Sadness filled her again and tears stained her cheeks. Kunimitsu really doesn't care about her at all.

Feeling down, she walked toward her room and lied on the bed, still sobbing. She felt awful and for some unknown reason, she was feeling worse every minute. She wiped her tears and covered herself with the blanket. In a few minutes she was asleep. A gentle tapping came from the window and she opened her eyes slowly, still sleepy. Kunimitsu slid the door open and jumped into her room. He placed the things he was holding to on her study table and pushed his glasses back.

"Your room looks different."

Yui frowned at him and turned away, covering herself with the blanket. "Why are you here?"

"You need to eat and drink medicine."

"I just did. Go away." He sat on the side of the bed and her heart palpitated wildly. His strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Kunimitsu, what's wrong with you?" she bellowed but shut up when he inserted a thermometer on her mouth. He placed a hand on her forehead and she looked down, blushing.

"Your fever is still high. Did you drink Mama's medicine earlier?" he asked and she looked at him warily. "I left it on the living room table." Her eyes widened and she looked at him intently. She flushed and slowly nodded. "Good, now you have to eat and drink medicine again." He took off the thermometer and analyzed the result.

"But I already ate…"

"It's afternoon now, Yui. You should drink medicine every six hours. You're still feverish." He stood up and took the bowl of porridge. He sat back on the bed and offered the spoon to her. Yui flushed, he was feeding her. "Eat."

"I don't want to," she said sharply, still looking down. He was treating her like a kid again. She hated it when he does that.

Kunimitsu sighed. "Stubborn, as always." He moved closer to her and blew on the spoonful of porridge before offering it to her. "It's not as hot now." The smell lingered under her nostrils and her stomach grumbled slightly.

Blushing, Yui opened her mouth and he fed her. There was a look of satisfaction in his face when they finished and Yui was red from embarrassment. Kuni-chan just helped her eat and the act warmed her to the core. Maybe he really does care for her. The thought made her happy. He offered her a tablet and she popped it into her mouth.

"Very good," he said and Yui frowned. She was not a grade-schooler. "Mama insists I come here and take care of you. She warned me she'll stop buying me tennis magazines if I don't," Kunimitsu told her in a monotonous voice.

Yui frowned. Did he only come for his mother? She chew the tablet angrily. There was no use treating his kindness as something else. Kunimitsu always knew how to ruin a perfectly romantic mood with his monotonous honest comments. She swallowed the medicine and he placed a hand on her forehead. She pushed his hand away and lied down, covering herself in the blanket. "You can leave now."

"You are very childish, Yui."

She made a face and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. She hated being sick and being sensitive and thinking of too many things. Her head throbbed and she let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't have to stay." Silence. Kunimitsu stood up and slid the window open and then back into place. Tears fell from her eyes, he really left her. She meant nothing to him. She was alone again, she's always alone. She sobbed and hugged herself tighter, holding the bedsheet between in her fist. She coughed and was feeling worst by the minute.

A cold hand wrapped around her fist and her eyes widened when Kunimitsu leaned down to wrap his arms around her, he leaned down on her ear, pulling her close. "Crying will only make you feel worse…" he whispered, warm breath tickling her ear.

"Go away."

"No," he slowly planted a kiss at the side of her head. "I'll stay beside you until you get better." Kunimitsu lied on the bed and Yui blushed when he wrapped his arms tighter around her, his body covering her with a welcome warmth.

"You really love that tennis magazine, huh?" she asked but couldn't remember his response because in less than a minute, she fell asleep in his arms.

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ This chappie's not very funny but it had more Yui-Kunimitsu moments. Please do tell me what you think and leave reviews! ;p_


	5. Chapter 5

_I hate the fact that I have too much unfinished stories. It's a little overwhelming so I'm writing all the other stories that I think could be finished in 12 or a little more chapters. Luckily, __**Prince Next Door**__ is one of those stories. So, expect updates from this fiction in the next days or weeks. As much as possible, I want to finish my stories—I have a reputation of finishing them, anyway. The only one I can't finish yet is __**Just Play the Melody**__ but I'll spend more time for it soon. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Yeah, Kuni-chan really cares about Yui and he's so cute when he tries to hide it. I hope you like this chapter. :D_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Heehee, this chapter will have more Yui-Kunimitsu moments too. Read on!_

_**Kadou Keish :**__ Well, I'm not really that familiar with Special A and Ouran High School Host Club. I just read the last two chapters of Special A manga and by then, I thought Kei is more like Fuuji. :) Thanks for leaving a review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and Tennis no Oujisama are not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Born to Make You Happy**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

A warm tingling sound fleeted in Kunimitsu's ears and when he opened his eyes, met rainbow-colored crystal chimes. The unfamiliarity of it made him hastily stood up from the bed, looking around a foreign room. A blanket was wrapped around him and his glasses was placed on the bedside table. It took him awhile before he recognized Yui's room. He let out a breath and sat on the side of the bed, trying to remember what happened earlier. He blushed briefly at the thought of sleeping with her twice in a row and was somehow disappointed he did not wake up seeing her beautiful face. Kunimitsu smirked and shook his head. What pathetic thoughts.

The tennis team captain jumped out of bed and opened the door of her room. It was already night time and his mother was probably already cooking dinner. The smell of cooked pork filled his nostrils and when he walked toward the kitchen, found Yui holding a plate of pork tonkatsu. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and a pink apron was wrapped around her. Although she was cooking, the kitchen was not messy as what usually happens in cooking class. She turned around and was surprised to find him watching her.

"Konbanwa, Kuni-chan!" she walked toward the table and placed the plate on the table. "I made tonkatsu for you. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving."

Kunimitsu slowly walked toward the table and sat down, pushing his glasses back. He watched as Yui placed the meal in front of him and garnished it with wok-fried vegetables. She reached for a jar of apple sauce and placed it on the table for him. The smell filled him and his stomach grumbled.

Yui sat across him with her own plate. She smiled widely and took out her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" she started to eat and Kunimitsu just watched her. No one would think she was sick and clinging to him a few hours ago. Noticing he was watching, Yui looked up with a quizzical expression. "Don't you like tonkatsu?"

"No, I mean. Thank you for preparing dinner. Itadakimasu," he whispered and started to eat. Yui smiled warmly and Kunimitsu did not miss the blush on her face when he began to eat. The food was good and he silently finished it, wishing he could eat more of the meal. "How are you feeling now?"

"Never better," she said. "The fever disappeared and I don't want to wake you up." Nobody spoke more and Kunimitsu focused on the meal she prepared. "This is the first time we ate alone together," Yui noted, busy eating. "I feel like we just got married," she said and Kunimitsu choked on his food. Yui hurriedly stood up to get a glass of water. She ran toward him and Kunimitsu drank the water immediately, covering his mouth afterwards to hide the blush on his face. "Are you alright? I was just kidding, ne."

"It's not a good joke, Yui." Kunimitsu cleared his throat. The blonde made a face beside him. "You never joked like that before." It was true, Yui never voiced out a possible relationship between them. It was always him who imagined it. What? He shook his head, surprised at the kind of thoughts he was thinking lately.

"Well, we never ate dinner together, and we never slept in the same bed. We're alone in my house as if we just moved in, anyone would joke about those facts," Yui explained, slightly angry at his reaction.

"No it's not—"

"Fine. You win, I lose. Let's get over dinner." She stood up and stomped into her chair, immediately devouring her plate. She did not look up to him once and they finished the dinner she made in peace. "Thank you for taking care of me, and thank Mama for me too. He _forced_ you to take care of me, after all."

"Yui—"

"Are you done?" she cut him and he scooped the last piece of breaded pork on his plate and nodded. Yui immediately pulled the plate away and headed toward the sink, opening the faucet to wash the dishes.

The sound of running water filled the silence between them and Kunimitsu frowned. She was very unpredictable, saying things he never thought he'd hear from her. It dawned on him that they were probably growing apart, and it's harder and harder to meet, to understand each other. They were moving in different wavelengths. What connected them before was no longer there. It was not their fault they had simply grown apart. There was something between them that he could not define, yet it was the reason why they became like this. He stood up and walked behind her. Kunimitsu soaked his hands on the bubbly waters and helped her wash the dishes.

Yui turned to him with a surprised expression. She was likewise deep in thoughts and never thought he'd cross the space. "I'll help you," he said, moving closer to wrap arms around her. Yui laughed lightly.

"You always help me, even when I don't need help." Yui pulled the clog and the waters sank slowly, leaving their hands and the dishes in the sink. Yui opened the faucet and let clear water wash away the bubbles on their skin. "But thank you for always being beside me." She pulled his hand and washed it as well. The gesture warmed him and he let out a breath he never realized he was holding.

Yui walked away from his arms and pulled a kitchen towel, patting her hand dry. She threw it for him and he dried his hands. "I heard the carnival's staying until today." He pushed his glasses back and placed the towel down on the counter. "Since you're no longer sick, should we go for a visit?"

"Are you treating me out?" she asked, smiling warmly as if she never got annoyed earlier. Her mood was one of the mysteries he will never understand.

"You always buy your own tickets." Yui made a face and he laughed lightly. "Of course, but don't ask too much. I used up almost all my money for the elephant plushies—" he stopped speaking and Yui raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and turned away. He had forgotten about the toys. Should he still give it? "I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Make it two." Kunimitsu turned to her with brows creased. Yui never took long when they go out. Heck, one hour was already too long for her. Yui smiled widely at his expression. "I want to dress cute for Kuni-chan today," she said, cheeks in a rosy tinge.

* * *

Yui brushed her long hair with a smile on her face. She was finally going out with Kuni-chan. Well, she always goes out with him but this was the first time he asked her out. Although they've been visiting the carnival every year, she was thrilled by tonight. It's like going out on a date, she thought. Kunimitsu might have not noticed but lovers go to the carnival during the night. Yui finished brushing her hair and turned around the mirror, analyzing her looks. She wore a woolen loose dress and pink tights, brown ankle boots and a woolen beret. But then, it was pathetic to see this as a date, she thought. Kunimitsu would never see her as someone to have a relationship with.

The door bell rang and she looked at herself one last time, checking if her make-up was nicely done. She walked toward the door and opened it to find Kunimitsu standing stiffly in a trench coat. He was wearing a tie and he cleared his throat when he noticed her looking through his figure. She gently moved toward him and pulled his tie.

"What are you doing?" he asked with disbelief.

"You look too formal," she noted. She unbuttoned the topmost button of his shirt and loosened the tie. "You look like you're going to a job interview. It's just the carnival, Kuni-chan." When she was satisfied, she pulled him away. Kunimitsu was arranging his tie when she turned and walked backward. "But you look good. I feel like we're going out on a date," she said, slightly blushing. Why had she been teasing him about their state? She could not understand why but she felt lighter whenever she voices it out. Kunimitsu didn't say anything and Yui frowned a little. He was always the serious brooding type. Why had they even been close to begin with?

They arrived at the carnival in less than an hour. As promised, Kunimitsu bought them tickets and she blushed when he held her hand as they walked toward the rides. How was it possible that Kunimitsu never entertained any possibility between them? It was disappointing but then, Kuni-chan had always been the dense best bud, everything he does was out of friendship, nothing more nothing less.

"Which one do you want to ride first?" he asked and Yui looked around.

"The ferris wheel comes last," she states. "So I guess… the rollercoaster? Unless you want something else?" she turns to him and her companion nodded. Without another word, they walked toward the rollercoaster where a long line of lovers stood.

"Captain!" They turned and found the golden pair, Eiji and Shuichiro, waving at them. Yui swallowed hard and pulled her hand from him but Kunimitsu held it tighter. To her surprise, he pulled her toward the two.

Eiji was smiling sheepishly while Yui figured Shuichiro was trying to be formal. "Good evening, Yui-sama," he greeted and Yui smiled at him. "What are you doing in the carnival at this time Tezuka?"

"He's going out with Yui-san, of course!" Eiji said, earning a death glare from the captain. "Eh? I meant the rides look better at night, that's why." Eiji scratched his head.

"Eiji never changed," she said, trying to calm him down. She knew how uncomfortable it was to be under Kunimitsu's stare. Yui knew the seniors in Tezuka's tennis team, the only ones she can't remember much were the new ones. The redhead smiled wider and leaned toward her.

"Why are you not with Fuuji tonight?" he asked and she flushed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She had not talked to Kunimitsu about her date with Shuusuke yet and she wanted to erase the part when he caught them together yesterday.

Kunimitsu cleared his throat and the rest turned to him. "Why did you miss yesterday's practice Kikumaru?" The redhead froze and looked apologetically. "Be ready to do lapses for tomorrow's practice." Kunimitsu pulled her away and they lined in the rollercoaster.

"Captain! I didn't mean to—" The bishounen followed them, also lining in the rollercoaster. "But I was training with Ryoma yesterday. We missed practice because we, uhm, got excited eating frozen yogurt with Yui-san!"

Kunimitsu leaned down on her, looking intently. "You ate frozen yogurt yesterday?" Yui nodded slightly and the captain frowned.

"You said you don't want to, so I ate with Shuusuke-san."

"How many tickets are you getting?" the girl behind the counter asked, diverting their attention. Yui hurriedly told her how many and she handed them two tickets. To her surprise, Kunimitsu pulled out his wallet and paid for their ticket. Eiji whistled behind them while Shuichiro nodded.

"The captain is a gallant gentleman tonight," Eiji teased and Kunimitsu looked at him in a cold stern way.

"Fifty lapses for you tomorrow." Kunimitsu pulled her toward the rollercoaster and assisted her to the cart, leaving the redhead in a depressed state with the vice-captain. "How was your date with Shuusuke?" he finally asked and Yui sighed.

"It was fun, we ate frozen yogurt and well, rode the rollercoaster and the ferris wheel." Kunimitsu helped her put the safety straps and a sound came behind them. Eiji and Shuichiro waved at them and Kunimitsu gave them weird annoyed looks.

The signal buzzed and they were given instructions on the rollercoaster. Kunimitsu took off his glasses and put it inside his coat. Yui flushed when he looked at her way, she swallowed hard. If only Kunimitsu didn't wear his glasses and lived a casual life, she'd probably proposed to him already. In a few minutes, they were moving and she was screaming her head off, eyes shut tight. His hand tightened on hers and she can hear him laugh lightly at her reaction. The ride ended and her throat hurt. Kunimitsu was smiling as he watched her brush her hair into place.

"For some reason, it was scarier tonight," she said, still out of breath. "What?" she asked when their eyes met and Kunimitsu smiled wider. Yui's breath caught, he was more handsome when he smiles without his glasses. He brushed the stray hair from her face and Yui looked up to him eagerly. Someone gasped behind them and they both turned. Yui wanted to strangle Eiji while Shuichiro gave them apologizing looks.

"Seventy-five lapses for you tomorrow," Kunimitsu said sternly, pulling out his glasses and wearing it. He held her hand again and pulled her away from the two. Yui smiled reassuringly at the redhead who had fallen on the floor in depression. "What do you want to ride next?" he asked her and Yui flushed again. He was really becoming a gallant gentleman tonight.

"Well, what do you want to ride?" she asked back and Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow, surprised. "We always go where I want to. I think…" she blushed at the thought. "…I'll go with what Kuni-chan wants. You can take me anywhere and I'll just stay beside you."

Kunimitsu pushed his glasses back and smiled again, making her heart race. "Very well."

He pulled her away from the rollercoaster and Yui was briefly thrilled. In the past, she was always the one who decides what to ride but now, she wanted Kunimitsu to take control of the night, their first date. She wanted to take advantage of the fact that they were together because she's not sure if they'll still be this close tomorrow. They were growing up and sooner or later, one of them will realize that they need someone else more. She'll probably cry once Kunimitsu introduces a girlfriend so before that happens, she should relish all their time together. They tried different rides, from the heart-thumping water coaster to the laidback swan lake ride. They rode the bump cars, the carousel, the swing—and in every ride, Kunimitsu was holding her hand. Yui wanted the night to last forever. She was happier than happy.

"Why are we doing this?" Kunimitsu asked and she laughed, making a face. "The carnival will close in an hour. We should be lining up for the ferris wheel."

"Because we haven't done this before," she said knowingly. She finished dropping the coins and the captain briefly looked around for his two teammates. Yui laughed more. "They won't see our photos, ne. Come on." She pulled him inside the small booth and chose the design they want for the pictures.

"This is making me uncomfortable, Yui," he noted, clearing his throat. "I have a reputation—"

"—of being a sadistic aloof tennis geek," Yui finished for him and shock registered over his face. She pulled out his glasses and placed it inside his coat. "Oh, it's starting. Now, relax and smile!" She smiled at the camera and made numerous poses. Kunimitsu was surprised at her reactions and ended up covering his mouth and laughing. "Hey, you're supposed to look jolly!" she screamed as the camera continued to take photos of them.

"Fine," he conceded and to Yui's surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "You move too much," he whispered in her ear and her heart thumped wildly, as if giving her a heart attack. He noticed her surprised expression and hugged her tighter. "Smile, Yui-chan because I'm never doing this again."

She laughed and smiled wide. Yes, she wanted to remember everything tonight, his arms, his smile, the warmth of his body, and the wonderful wonderful feeling of being this close to him. Deep inside she knew no one can make her heart race this fast, no one can make her feel this good about herself, and absolutely nobody can make her feel like flying just by showing her a smile. She knew then and there, as the cameras flashed, that she was deeply in love with her best boy bud. And it was not a good time to realize such a thing because she will miss this closeness once they parted for good.

"I'm taking half, while you keep the rest," Yui said softly as she cut the long strip of small photos in two. Her face still felt warm and she tried her best to act decently in front of him.

"Okay," Kunimitsu said, putting the photos in his pocket, not even glancing at them. He was avidly watching her and she grew conscious of the attention. "We should head off to the ferris wheel now," he whispered and she nodded. He took her hand and ushered her toward the ride. "Two tickets please," he said in a stern cold voice. He was still holding her hand as they stepped into the carriage. Instead of sitting across her, Kunimitsu sat beside her. He let go of her hand and she looked down, waiting.

The carriage jolted and it started to move. None of them said anything and she satisfied herself with the view of the glittering lights of the carnival from the highest point. She looked up at him and found him watching the world below, deep in thoughts. She looked away, thinking of what to say. Should she tell him what she feels? If she does, he'll either accept or reject it. Knowing Kunimitsu, he wouldn't hesitate to dump her for the sake of friendship. She shook her head and the carriage slightly moved.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked and Yui looked away. She can't for the life of her, tell him what she feels, what she realized a few minutes ago. "Is the fever catching up on you again?"

"No, I'm fine." She turned her attention on the glittering world below and sighed. "It's beautiful at night, ne?" she noted, trying to divert his attention. "We should have visited the carnival at night if we knew it's this beautiful."

The fireworks came and Yui covered her mouth. The view was breathaking and it made her light, too light that she ended up laughing lightly. This was, by far, the best first date they had—will ever have. Kunimitsu pushed back his glasses and she sank back on her seat, watching the fireworks light up the star-studded night sky. She accidentally leaned on his shoulder and earning no negative reaction from him, rested her head completely. Kunimitsu turned to her and she looked down, not willing to move away too soon. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of being in his strong muscled shoulders. They remained that way until the fireworks show ended. She slowly moved away, heart thumping wildly again. Yes, she should tell him what she feels.

"Yui—"

"Kunimitsu—"

They both spoke at the same time and Yui crossed her hands together on her lap. "Go ahead," she said, smiling. She tried to hide her nervousness but it was coming out of her anyway—her whole body was trembling.

"No, it's okay. You go ahead," he said very softly, like a whisper. Yui shook her head.

"Kuni-chan, please go ahead. You seldom speak so I don't mind listening." She smiled and Kunimitsu looked uneasy. He pulled his tie lower as if wanting to get more air. Yui noticed the sweat on his forehead and the elusiveness in his stares. He was nervous, probably as nervous as her. Wait, was he… she gasped. Was he thinking of the same thing…?

"Hai," he answered and swallowed hard. She can see his Adam's apple move. "You see… I've been thinking…" Yui's heart palpitated wildly. Does Kuni-chan love her as well?

"Yes…?"

Kunimitsu looked at her intently and looked away again. He pushed his glasses back. "Yui…" She leaned closer to hear him. "You and I… We should…" It was Yui's turn to swallow hard. She raised her hand to pacify the wild beatings of her heart. Kunimitsu cleared his throat. "What I mean is… We should stop going to the carnival together the way friends do…"

"What?" she asked, surprised. They shouldn't go to the carnival together? But why? Her tongue was caught in her throat and she couldn't speak clearly.

"I said it wrong. What I mean is…" Kunimitsu cleared his throat again and one of the beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He looked at her intently. "Yui, I think it is time…"

"Time…?" her heart was giving her a heart attack. She covered her mouth to hide the anticipation on her face. The carriage was moving faster and faster and it was bringing her to an unexplainable whirlwind of emotions.

"I think it's time for us… Yui…" Kunimitsu sighed to release the tension. "I think it's time for me…" Yui's breath caught and she looked back at him intently. "I think I should get a girlfriend."

"What?" she choked out in surprise. What does he mean it's time for him to get a girlfriend? Then it hit her, this was what he was afraid of, the day he'd realize he wanted someone romantically. The day he'd want to share his time with someone more valuable. And it's not her. Why does he even have to tell her?

"We're old enough to enter a relationship, Yui—"

Yui shook her head as the pain enveloped her slowly. "I don't understand you. Why are you telling me… _these_?" she asked in frustration, her voice and her heart were breaking slowly.

"You're my closest friend, I need your permission—"

"PERMISSION?" she looked at him with disbelief. Does she even want to know he's in love? Does she even want to come between them if he found the right girl? Tears fell from her eyes and she laughed lightly at her stupidity. "I understand now."

"Yui—" The signal blared and the carriage stopped. Yui bit her lip and smiled at him, tears still falling on her cheeks. Their eyes met and she bit her lip again. He doesn't need her and he'll never love her. It was sad. It was heartbreaking. It was…

"It's okay with me if you want a girlfriend. I'm just… I realized that I've been relying on you too much and you… Kunimitsu is tired of taking care of me." Yui wiped her face and stood up, pushing the door open and storming away from the carriage where he sat, surprised at her reaction.

_**

* * *

A/N:**__ Sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. I've been very busy lately and I have no time to sit down and write. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, this is my favorite so far. Tell me what you think and do drop reviews! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_The previous chapter was fun to write. Haha. My only problem was that when I read the first chapter, there were inconsistencies, not to mention that Yui seemed to be totally out of character. Anyway, I hope this chapter improves. :D_

_**ThePinkMartini:**__ Lost in translation? Now that's a better way to describe what happened. Haha. I'm currently in a high mood to finish this story (I'm doing My Yakuza Boyfriend after this, that's why)._

_**LeeRaRa:**__ You seem really affected. Well, Kunimitsu was really hard to define in the last chappie. But I think this one will clear some things. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and Tenipuri are not mine._

_

* * *

_

**Drive me Crazy**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Yui closed the door of the apartment and was about to walk to school when Kunimitsu appeared before her, clad in his uniform. He pushed his glasses back and was about to speak when she looked away and passed him. Kunimitsu immediately turned around, following her with his gaze.

"Yui…" he called but she continued to walk away. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, of course," she answered sarcastically. She had not intended to turn and answer him but she could not find it in herself to ignore him completely. "I should be going, I don't want to be late," she said when Kunimitsu did not say anything else. She walked faster and was surprised when he paced with her.

"I'll walk you," he offered in a mild voice, slightly leaning down.

"It's out of your way," she reasoned out, walking faster to avoid him. Kunimitsu knew she was evading him and stepped ahead, blocking her way.

"I have time to spare. Yotsubadai is not very far from Seigaku."

Their eyes met and Yui tried to remain calm. Memories of last night fleeted in her thoughts and she looked away. "Well I don't have time to walk and talk," she answered, moving past him. He clutched her arm and turned her around.

"I'm sorry," he began and Yui waited for him to say more. How many times had she imagined this meeting between them? She had practiced what to tell him over the night but she could still not voice it out. She was secretly hoping he'd take back what he said yesterday. "It was a misunderstanding…"

"There was nothing wrong with what you said," she said finally, swallowing the line she memorized. She doesn't want to cry and get dramatic—not this early in the day. "And I perfectly understand what you mean, Kunimitsu. You don't have to explain." She pulled her arm away and left him a sad smile before turning away.

"No, I said the wrong things and you jumped to conclusions—"

"You want a girlfriend and you need my permission. It's as simple as that," she breathed out, still looking away. "If you need it so desperately, fine, go ahead, get a girlfriend. But really, Kunimitsu, you don't need my opinion. And I'd rather not put a finger into your personal affairs," Yui said a little too sarcastically. She stepped forward, eager to keep her calm, but when he spoke again, anger filled her.

"That's what you don't understand, Yui—"

"Do you know what you made me realize last night? We can't stay this way. You need a girlfriend, I need a boyfriend—we _DON'T_ need each other," Yui whispered but he heard every word. She was heaving when she met his eyes. "You don't have to put up with me and my issues. And I don't have to be childish to get your attention. We can go back to our perfect unperturbed lives without climbing each other's windows." Yui smiled sadly, tears beading her eyes. "I just can't wait to get a boyfriend and I'm sure you can't wait to get me off your back."

Yui turned and stomped away, unable to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. There, she said it. It was much more painful than when she was practiced it last night. She tried to act properly, to hide the sadness that gripped every part of her. She doesn't want to cry. She already humiliated herself last night and one time was enough. Kunimitsu might be her closest guy friend but he will never understand. Guys understand boy issues—but not when they're involved.

"I will never get tired of taking care of you," he said in a loud voice, wanting her to hear very word. Yui slowed down, resisting the urge to turn around and run back. "My window is always open when you need it—when you need me."

Yui shook her head and walked away. That was the only thing she could do, hide her head in shame. She had fallen in love with her childhood friend. She breached the sacred line between love and friendship. She added special warm feelings to every moment they spent together and even wanted more at some point. Friendship was sacred and she blemished it by falling in love with him. She used his friendship to get close and it was desperate, to say the least.

Even though mass media romanticized their situation, it was not as simple as nighttime soap operas or shoujo mangas. Reality was never as rose-colored and blissful. He might never notice her feelings or might be unable to return it. The case of Kunimitsu was either one and for him to ask for her permission was the irony of ironies. But still, she anticipated this to happen. She knew he would never entertain a relationship, she knew she was bound to get hurt. But still, every time she climbed his window, in every hour they spend together, after every glance, every touch—she hoped he felt the same euphoria that filled her. Hurting was never romantic. And so were hoping and waiting and eventually feeling like a fool.

Yui reached school earlier than the usual. A few students were coming in and her legs were a little sore. She probably walked faster to avoid him. To her surprise, she found Miaka in the room when she arrived. The brunette immediately greeted her and she waved back, taking the seat beside her best friend.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Miaka. You look jolly today," she noted, smiling wide to hide the puffiness in her eyes.

"Well, winter's over—that's why! Aren't you excited for another term, Yui?" The blonde answered with a smile. "It's going to be our last term. You should seriously get a boyfriend before we graduate." Yui can only shake her head in response.

"I wasn't able to call everyone during the winter break," Yui noted, trying to divert the conversation. Talking about her nonexistent love life while she was hurting was not the best time and the best way to start the new term.

"Oh my god, have you heard? Megumi and Toru broke up over the holidays," Miaka told her in a hushed voice, slightly looking around. Yui raised an eyebrow.

"He cheated?" she asked with a hint of boredom. Her friends' love lives never interested her, probably because she always felt envious after every conversation. Yes, Kunimitsu was right, she needed a boyfriend. Sometimes, best friends were simply not enough.

"No, it's the other way around." Miaka made a face and Yui gasped, she never expected any of her friends to cheat—especially from their first boyfriends. "He caught her with another guy. Megumi denied it, of course. Said she got framed or something. As if we're actually stupid enough to not notice. I always knew she was not taking him seriously."

"Wow, I never thought these happened in such a small amount of time." Yui leaned on her hand and looked out the window. She still felt gloomy and thinking of Kunimitsu was not making things easier. She tried to focus on Miaka, on Megumi and her failed relationship. But it was futile, he kept on appearing in her thoughts. Maybe it was a bad idea to go to class today. She should have called in sick.

"Yui, are you okay?" Miaka asked and she smiled weakly. "Tezuka said you were sick yesterday. I thought you're not coming to school today."

"I'm fine… just a little tired, that's all," she responded, stretching her arms to release the tension in her muscles. The morning encounter unsettled her. Maybe she should have given him time to speak.

"Yeah, you do look like you didn't get enough sleep," Miaka pulled a chair and leaned on her table. Yui looked down, avoiding the other girl's intrusive stares. "By the way, what happened to your date with Fuuji?"

"It was okay," she answered in a slightly higher tone, trying to sound happy.

"You're not telling me something. What is it?" Miaka pried and she shook her head. "Come on, Yui. I always know when you're lying." Yui laughed lightly and looked out the window. She wanted to share what she feels but it might not come out right. She wanted to unload her frustrations, lean on a friend's shoulder and cry. But she should figure things out on her own first, she had always been like that. She was never the dependent type.

"It wouldn't interest you, Mi-chan."

"Try me."

* * *

Kunimitsu took another look at his watch and released a sigh. It was stupid of him to linger outside Yotsubadai but it was the only way to force her to listen. Both their parents were at home and they'll never get the privacy. Walking home and talking was the best time. The incident this morning flashed in his head and he heaved another sigh. She whisked him away again. How many times had she turned him down, dumped him to be exact? He shook his head and smiled, Yui always say no to him. No wonder he never found the right time to propose—she was always on the aggressive side.

Propose. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and smirked. He lost the chance because he couldn't find the right words. He was never articulate, especially with feelings. He wanted to make it right, say the proper words, memorize the look on her face. Damn, he thought. Why does Yui have to be stubborn and hard to talk to? Why can't she be like the girls in Seigaku who always hang on to his words? Why can't she just listen?

This morning was another missed chance. But then, it was probably not the right time to argue. It was still too early, he concluded. He made the wrong move but he can't wait any longer, he spent the whole night thinking and the more he waited, the more hopeless his situation was turning out. If he waited for another hour, she'll move further. And he could not bear another mile. He needed to talk _now_. And when he wanted to talk, he _will_ talk. He sighed, secretly hoping the words would come out right.

The captain doesn't know what to say. Nothing clear came out of his contemplation, he was even feeling dizzy from lack of sleep. The students were thinning but there was still no sign of her. Maybe it was a bad idea to wait in school. He should have waited at home, or probably in her room, hoping she won't throw him away when she comes in. Kunimitsu shook his head and turned around. Perhaps it was the proper thing to do, wait for her to get home. What happened yesterday was a personal issue, Yui would be placed on the spot if he cornered her now. But then, wasn't that what he planned while at school earlier? To _force_ her to listen? Although she was mad, she would never humiliate him in public. She was never one to cause a stir. A sigh left him and he pushed his glasses back.

"Tezuka?" Kunimitsu turned around and a familiar girl walked toward him, smiling wide and raking dark purple eyes over his figure.

"Honda-san," he answered in recognition. She was one of Yui's friends, not as close as Miaka but within her circle. She probably knew where she was. Maybe luck was still on his side.

"Are you here to see Yui?" she asked unabashedly, smiling wider at his reaction. She briefly brushed her long black her with her fingers, smirking at the fact that she caught him off guard.

"Hai, had she come out already?"

"Yeah," she whispered, intently looking at him. "She just did. Fuuji-san arrived earlier to walk her home." Kunimitsu pushed his glasses back and nodded. He had not anticipated Fuuji to come to her school. He should have dropped by the lockers first. He clutched his tennis bag and nodded.

"I should be going ahead then," he said in a formal tone and turned around.

"Hey, Tezuka, are you in love with Yui?" she called out and his body stiffened. Love? Well… he does like her. But love was a very heavy word. When boys propose they don't use the word love. Like was a more preferred option.

"We grew up together. I like her," he said softly and then eventually regretted it when the girl squealed. "Megumi-san—" Why was it easy for him to tell this girl what he feels? If his mouth was this unabated last night, she would never have walked out on him.

"Have you proposed?" she asked and Kunimitsu's brows creased. "Yui can be a little dense. Unless you tell her directly, she would never notice."

"And you know that for a fact?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Megumi laughed and he felt uneasy. She wrapped her arms around his and he backed off at the sudden contact. She rolled her eyes and pulled him away.

"I can help you propose or whatever."

"I never mentioned proposing," he clarified and the girl leaned on his shoulder, laughing. Some of the students were gaping at them and he grew conscious. A girl never dangled on his arms before. He never held anyone except Yui. "I should be going home now and you should be heading off—"

"Kunimitsu, stop being formal," she teased, winking at him. "How about we go to a place where we can discuss the plan?" she pulled him more and he was forced to pace with her. Kunimitsu can only sigh as they walked away from Yotsubadai.

The girl kept on talking and he kept quiet, mind fleeting somewhere. He knew nothing will come out of this conversation but he was too ashamed to turn around and walk away from Yui's friend. Now that he thought about it, he never spent time with any of them. Maybe she could help his case? A smile spread on his face. Megumi seemed to know many things about his childhood friend and it intrigued him. Kunimitsu wanted to know the Yui more, how she acts in school, her high school crushes, her secrets. They grew up together yet he seemed to have missed numerous trivial things about her. And he wanted to know all of it.

Behind them, two friends stopped walking and followed them with their eyes, one with disbelief while the other with knowing. Miaka held her friend's arm and she slowly pulled her away. "Yui…"

"I'm fine…" she lied. Her heart constricted and tears beaded her eyes. Yui felt like a thousand knives had sliced her bruised heart.

"Tezuka was probably waiting for you—"

"We should hurry home. You said Keisuke doesn't mind us using the living room?" She struggled to stabilize her breathing, make her voice stern. But it trembled, like every part of her body.

"Yui… Tezuka would never look at Megumi that way." The brunette tried to assure her but the other girl shook her head again, willing the pain and the tears to go away. She cannot see them anymore but the image of them, walking hand in hand was sketched in her memory.

"They look good together…" she managed to whisper as a force slowly squeezed her heart.

"Yui—"

"I was right all along," she met her friend's stares and smiled, all the pain gushing out of her. Tears fell, one by one, and she covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. Miaka wrapped an arm around her, walking her toward an unoccupied alley. "Kuni-chan already found someone to love…"

Miaka wrapped her arms around her and she cried in hushed sobs, covering her mouth to keep it to herself. But it poured and it hurt. It damned hurt.

_**

* * *

A/N: **__I'm honestly having a hard time writing this fiction because I've never fallen for my guy friend before. But I hope this one worked out. :D Please do leave reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Gomen nasai for not updating sooner! I decided to update two fictions at the same time: one crossover and one straight fic. Right now, I'm doing this fic alongside __**The Blue Flower**__. I was supposed to re-write this whole fiction because the realization part came too early but I think I can make very minimal changes without deleting chapters._

_**ThePinkMartini:**__ Well, I initially want Megumi to be a bottleneck for the two… but I don't know, let's see where serendipity guides me. _

_**LeeRaRa: **__Awww… I'm really sorry for the delay in the updates. But I'll try to really add more chapters in this story. :D_

_**Obsessed Dreamer:**__ Wow, thanks for the compliments. I'm really trying hard to write my fictions in a light way because if I don't, they'll end up as tragedies—and that's the last I want!_

_**Harukaheryl: **__Well, the update took long but I'll probably update this story on a weekly basis. Thanks for reading! :D_

_**Supupwasdown:**__ Are you serious? I want one million dollars! That'll make me rich enough to write fictions all my life! ;)_

_**Sera:** Oh, thanks! Haha. :D_

_**DragonFirePrincess:** Oh, sorry for the delay. I've been very busy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and Tenipuri are not mine._

* * *

**Blur**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

A faint knock came from the window and Yui sat up from the bed. A tall man's silhouette can be seen and she debated with herself whether to open the window or not. The man knocked again. And another, not giving up too soon. Yui eyed the shadow, trying to recognize the image.

"Yui…?" a deep voice called and she sighed. It was Kuni-chan. He knocked again, harried but not too loud. Before she could decide on what to do, she stood up and slid open the window. She blinked, his shoulder-length hair was tied in a low ponytail, showing the curve of his jaw. In short, he was handsome.

"What?" she asked, softly though she intended it to be annoyed. She was surprised to see him and she blushed lightly at his appealing form.

He offered a box and the smell of apples and cinnamon fleeted under her nostrils. "I bought apple pies earlier, you might want—"

"I don't eat apple pies, Kuni-chan," she answered softly, cutting him. A smirk left her, they've been friends since childhood but he never knew what she likes and what she doesn't eat. She doesn't know if she should feel offended.

"You don't?" he asked, evidently surprised. She shook her head.

"No. You like apple pies, I don't." Before he could speak more, she closed the window. She was about to return to bed when he tapped again. She slid it open, seeing him in the same spot. "Yes?"

"I also bought chocolate bars—"

"It's too late for chocolate bars, I already brushed my teeth," she told him, pulling the window close. He stopped it with his palm.

"You can eat it tomorrow," he said, in a tone that was close to pleading. Yui smiled forcedly and nodded, taking it from his hands.

"Fine. Thanks," she muttered, closing the window again. She threw the chocolate bars on the study table—she hated milk chocolates. Why does he have to get her what she doesn't want? He tapped on the window again and she hastily opened it, irritated. "What is it this time?"

"I miss you," he said casually, looking at her intently. Her eyes widened and she was speechless. Kuni-chan misses her. It was… wonderful. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back, looking down. "What I meant to say was… Until when do you plan to avoid me?"

She made a sound. "I'm not avoiding you." He was the one who was seen walking with a girl!

"You don't go to my room anymore," he stated, slightly looking up to meet her gaze. She made a face and looked at him with disbelief.

"You hate it when I climb your window," she whispered, shaking her head. Before he could react, she spoke again. "Your girlfriend won't like that."

"I don't have a girlfriend—"

She shook her hand on her face and he stopped speaking. "Whatever." She pulled the window to close it but he stopped it again with a palm. It doesn't help that he has such strong arms.

"I like a girl but I don't know how to make her my girlfriend," he said a little too loudly. He seemed uncomfortable and she raised an eyebrow. "Would you lend me a hand?"

"Why does it have to be me?" She asked, daggers slashing her heart. Damn Kuni-chan, why was he such a dense pathetic guy? "Aren't you the smart intellectual one?"

"Yui… Yui-chan…" he said her name in a very soft voice. "You know me very well. I wouldn't ask if I know what to do—"

"Fine. Fine. But don't tell me who she is," she whispered a little painfully. Because I already know, she wanted to add. She smiled but it didn't reach her pale blue eyes. "I don't want to know who she is."

"But Yui—"

"No buts. Do you want my help or not?" she asked, annoyed but trying hard to act casual.

"I do," Kunimitsu answered. She answered and closed the window of her room, walking back to the bed, sniffing. She wanted to cry again. She was about to lie down when he knocked again. Yui stood up angrily and opened it.

"WHAT?"

"I'll walk you to school tomorrow," he stated. "And I'll pick you up." She rolled her eyes. What type of game was he playing? He was annoying the shit out of her.

"Oh-kay," she said slowly. She was about to close the window again when he stopped it, for the third time. She was about to throw a fit when he suddenly planted a kiss at the side of her lips. Her face immediately felt warm and her heart, which was hurting earlier, began pumping loud.

"Konbanwa, Yui-chan. Sweet dreams…" He bowed and then turned toward his room. Yui bit her lip and frowned. She slid the window closed and covered her face, which was burning.

Yui jumped on the bed and hugged her teddy bear, a smile forcing its way out of her mouth. She giggled and laughed lightly. She fingered the spot where his lips landed. It was still warm. Kuni-chan's lips, she thought were warm and soft. She covered her face, ashamed at the thought of being kissed. She slapped her cheeks lightly.

"Wake up, Yui… Kuni-chan already has a girl in his heart," she whispered. But it was not enough assurance. She squirmed and hugged her bear tighter, giggling very lightly.

Her mood was in the same high when she woke up. She was literally brimming with happiness and it was all because he visited her last night. Did it really happen? She asked herself while in the bath. Of course it did, the chocolates on the table proved it. She floated into her daily morning routine and even laughed while eating her cereals. When she opened the front door, he was already standing and was about to hit the doorbell.

"Ohayou, Yui-chan," he greeted and she nodded, cheeks warm.

"Ohayou…" Their eyes met and she remembered the kiss. She looked down and smiled thinly. "Should we go now?" she asked and he smiled back.

"Hai."

They didn't talk while they walked to Yotsubadai but Yui felt light nonetheless. Although he was in love with another girl (with one of her friends nonetheless), Yui could not stop herself from wanting to spend time with him. She was crazy. The more they're together, the more it hurts. But at the same time, his presence made her happy. She realized as they neared the gates that she'll stay with him as long as he needed her, even if it hurts. As long as she can hide the pain, there won't be any problem. She was, after all, Kunimitsu's closest friend.

"What do you want to know about her…?" she asked softly, breaking the silence between them.

"Everything." Kunimitsu pushed his glasses back and cleared his throat, looking ahead. "I'd like to think that she's like you," he said softly, balancing his words. Yui flushed. "Let's make things easier, ne? I'll ask a situation and you'll tell me your opinion."

"Sounds easy…" she responded.

"How should I… How do you want someone to confess to you?" he asked and Yui felt her cheeks burn. She cleared her throat. "Well…?"

"I like it if you'd go slow…" she whispered. "Like you'll show it to me without words so by the time you tell me, I'm half-assuming… I'm already expecting it."

"You don't like surprises?" he asked and Yui shook her head.

"I like things gradual, slow…" Yui said, smiling thinly. "I want to fall in love with someone who gave the time and the effort to earn my trust, my heart… I kinda like the concept of courtship." Kunimitsu nodded.

"Do you want to receive flowers? Chocolates?" he asked and Yui laughed lightly.

"I don't like flowers, unless it's in a pot and it has roots," she said matter-of-factly. "As for chocolates, I hate milk chocolates." Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow, remembering the chocolates he gave her last night. "I like dark chocolate with creamy peanut butter… But most girls love chocolates, I'm just different." Kunimitsu smiled and Yui raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's weird talking about these things with you…" he said, pushing his glasses back. Yui looked down, smiling sadly.

"Yes, it's weird… Probably because we're friends and we never… you never saw me as something more that that…" she said softly. She didn't regret saying it out. It was the truth and because Kunimitsu was very dense, he'll never understand the underlying meaning behind that phrase.

"If you fall in love with a friend, what would you do?" he asked and she hastily looked up, surprised. He eyed her intently and she was immediately taken aback. "How do you confess to a friend? How do you court him? Isn't friendship itself a means of courtship?" he asked but she couldn't respond. He stepped closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yui if I say I lo—"

The bell rang and they both turned to the main clock of the school. It was already time for the first period. Yui stepped away from him. "I'm sorry, I have to go…"

"I understand," Kunimitsu said. "I'll walk you home, don't forget." Yui nodded before leaving him at the gates of the school. When she was a few meters away, she immediately clutched her wildly palpitating heart.

* * *

By the time classes ended, Yui's heart was beating faster and faster. It was all because she knew Kunimitsu will be at the gates of the school, waiting for her. They were supposed to walk home together after all. Yui doesn't know why she agreed. Thinking about it now, she should have maintained the space between them. She's really stupid in things that involved the heart. When it comes to Kunimitsu, her resolves always take the back seat and she just agrees without thinking. A sigh left her as she very slowly crossed the gates of the school, anticipating seeing his familiar brooding figure. But she was immediately disappointed when another figure waved at her.

"Shuusuke…" The brown-haired tennis prodigy walked toward her, smiling wide.

"I've been waiting for you," he said. Yui smiled thinly.

"Thank you for taking care of me when I got sick," she said hastily, not wanting him to find out how surprised she was at finding him instead of Kunimitsu.

"It was nothing—I'd gladly take care of you anytime." Shuusuke smiled wider and Yui nodded.

"Why were you… Do you need anything?" she asked and he nodded. He slowly placed a hand on her arm and pulled her away from the throng of students who were passing by the gates. When they were a safe distance away, he immediately faced her and opened soft blue eyes.

"Yui… What do you think of me?" he asked and Yui was taken aback.

"You're a very nice person, Shuusuke-san," she responded slowly. What was she supposed to say? She doesn't understand this sudden change.

"Do you like me?" he asked and Yui flushed. Now she's completely clueless. What does Shuusuke mean?

"Ah… well…" she stammered. She cleared her throat. "I do like you," she answered. It was the truth. She liked Shuusuke… It's just that she liked Kunimitsu more. Oh darn, she thought in her head. She shouldn't be thinking of another man while talking to another one!

"I like you very much too," Shuusuke said, a little eager. He didn't notice the hesitation in her voice earlier. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" she screamed, blinking.

"I've been thinking about it lately… Don't assume that it's a spur of the moment decision…" he immediately told her. He touched her hand and pressed it. "I want you to be my girlfriend, Yui. Don't you want to be with me?"

"No, it's not like that…" she answered, slowly pulling away her hand. What a very public place to ask about such things!

"Please forgive my being forward… It's the first time I confessed to a girl…" he said and Yui nodded. She felt guilty again, she liked Shuusuke doesn't she? A few weeks ago, she wanted to be his girlfriend. He was her prince, her real prince. But why does she feel this way? Why does she hesitate? "We like each other and I think people who like each other should be in a relationship," Shuusuke added and Yui nodded, closing her eyes in an attempt to think fast. She still wanted Shuusuke right?

"Are you… sure?" she asked, very softly, like talking to a preschool kid. Secretly, she wanted him to read her hesitation and just step back from this confession. She was not ready for such things. No, not right now.

"Hai!" he answered happily. "Are you?" he asked too soon and Yui heaved a sigh, a controlled but panicked sigh.

"Well, I'm not sure…" she finally said. "Don't get me wrong… It's just that…"

"Do you like someone else?" he asked, his soft blue eyes probing into hers. "Like someone more than you like me?"

"Shuusuke-san, can you give me time to think about it?" Yui asked and he was taken aback. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Of course. I'll wait for Yui-san's decision…" he said, nodding. Somehow, Yui felt relieved that he was an easy person to talk to. "I'll walk you home…" he offered but Yui immediately shook her head.

"No, I—"

"Tezuka!" a familiar feminine voice called over the crowd. Shuusuke and Yui turned toward the voice and they saw Megumi rushing toward Kunimitsu, who was standing a few meters away from them.

Kunimitsu was eyeing the girl as well and that brief sight made Yui's heart burn. Megumi immediately walked toward him and smiled in her widest, most beautiful smile. Yui knew that smile—she gives it to people she likes. The thought made her heart ache further.

"Oh, the captain is here too," Shuusuke noted. "Is he seeing… Megumi-san?" he asked, turning to her. Before she could answer, a familiar deep voice cut their conversation.

"Why are you here, Fuuji?" Kunimitsu asked and they both looked at him.

Megumi stood beside him, watching her in those victorious eyes. Yui felt defeated and again, she felt like running away. She hated losing the people she loved over a friend. Yes, she hated the fact that the first man she loved became Miaka's boyfriend. But it was over. She survived. She can surely live through another heartbreak. But why does it have to be Megumi? She was a girl who never got contented with one man.

"Oh captain, I'm—"

"Shuusuke's taking me home," Yui said sternly and Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow, meeting her eyes. "I'll just see you later, Tezuka-kun." Without another word, Yui placed her hands around Shuusuke's arm and pulled him away.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm not sure if I'm getting the emotions right. Oh well, I hope this chapter makes up for the long long hiatus.I kinda rushed the last part because I don't know how else to write it. Haha. :D Please do leave reviews and let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I might be unable to post a chapter next weekend since I'm going out of town. I think that's one of the reasons why I'm unable to write chappies—I'm always on the road. (For the last two weeks, I was also out there, exploring the Philippines.) But despite this, I hope I'll get more inspiration and the drive to continue my stories. _

_Also, I'm finishing this in four chapters, including this one, so I can prioritize the others. Also, I don't think I can extend this story since the plot is not very thick to begin with. Just something light and sweet. Like a high school love story. _

_**DragonFire Princess:**__ I'll really try—I'm very busy! __

_**LeeRaRa:**__ I really can't remember the old rating but I didn't change anything. Haha. :D Maybe you're used to seeing T or M in my fictions. :D_

_**ThePinkMartini:**__ Yes, she's annoying and she'll be more annoying in this chappie!_

_**Tralalaxyui:**__ Oh, here's chapter 8! :D_

_**Harukaheryl:**__ I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Tezuka and Fuuji are really cute and they're too different its fun to play with their characters. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

**Quicksand**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

_And I'm gonna hold on, yes I'm gonna hold on… _

_Even though you and me are sinking like quicksand…_

Kunimitsu never thought Fuuji was seriously pursuing her. No sir, he thought it was just something that caught the latter's fancy, something that will eventually slip away. Watching them walk together ahead of him, Kunimitsu doesn't know what else to say to convince another him that everything was still going according to plan. They seemed to be enjoying talking together—a fact that he never thought was possible. They were never compatible in his recent thoughts. No, Yui was never compatible with anyone else to begin with. But then, she was. Right now, she seemed very happy with Shuusuke.

Kunimitsu doesn't like that.

Megumi tugged at his elbow and the thoughts ceased. She smiled mischievously when he turned to her. "Don't look at them like that," she said. "You look like you want to skin them alive." She laughed lightly and Kunimitsu cleared his throat, pushing his glasses back.

He didn't know why he ended up allowing this girl to cling to his arms. He never liked being touched or getting cozy with anyone. He gently pulled his arm but instead of letting go, Megumi wrapped her hands tighter around his, snuggling more comfortably in them. Kunimitsu heaved another sigh.

"Please don't get too close," he muttered.

"Oh, why not?" Megumi asked. "Yui will get jealous if she sees us walking like this," she said and Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have any intention of making her jealous," he clarified. Megumi pouted.

"Come on, Kunimitsu… Don't be too uptight. Just enjoy my company, ne?" she said but Kunimitsu pushed her arms away, freeing herself from her grasp. Megumi clung on to him again, brows creased. "Fine. We'll not get there… But can you please at least act like a gentleman?"

Kunimitsu pushed his glasses back and looked at her, jaws clenched. "What do you want?"

"I have another better plan so you can confess to Yui," she said and he raised an eyebrow. Should he even consider that? The initial plan they thought out didn't work. He still hasn't confessed to her yet. Maybe he doesn't need plans, maybe what he needed was to find the right timing. But with Megumi and Shuusuke around, would that opportunity even arise?

"I don't think that's necessary," he said but Megumi was not the type to listen. She was annoying that way. To begin with, Kunimitsu never liked her as Yui's friend. Megumi was a flirt—the last he wanted Yui to become.

Annoyed, Megumi pushed him away and walked ahead of him with a grunt. Kunimitsu heaved a sigh in response. When this day is over, he will permanently stop seeing her. Having her around was not good for his reputation. Besides, Yui might think something's up. He had no intention of using another girl to get Yui, it was not how a real man should act.

When they reached the compound where they live, Shuusuke bowed before Yui and waved at him. Kunimitsu nodded but he didn't miss the way the tennis genius reached for her hand to press it. Yui smiled in response and Kunimitsu's stomach clenched. Megumi whistled.

"Looks like they agreed on something," she said, wanting him to hear. Before he could refute what she said, Megumi immediately waved at Yui and ran to her. "Yui!" Yui turned. Shuusuke was already out of sight. This would have been the perfect time to propose. But Megumi was in the way. "Let's study together," Megumi said as he neared them. "Kunimitsu agreed to teach me," she added and Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't think you need me then…" Yui said softly, not meeting his gaze.

"Don't say no—you always teach Miaka!" Megumi insisted. Kunimitsu doesn't know when to say something, like the fact that he doesn't want to teach Megumi. He just wanted his alone time with Yui that's all.

"But…"

"Come on…" Megumi insisted, clinging to Yui's arms. "We're friends! Friends help out each other!" She laughed lightly and Yui looked uncomfortable. "Besides, Kunimitsu's comfortable when you're around…" she teased and Kunimitsu cleared his throat.

"Do you need me around?" Yui asked him and his breath caught. He couldn't say anything. Of course, he needed her around. He nodded expectantly. Yes, please say yes. "Fine…" Yui answered finally and Kunimitsu smiled. She smiled back, nodding. "I'll just drop my stuff at home and go to your place," Yui said.

"Great! We'll wait for you then!" Megumi answered, waving at Yui who immediately entered the gates of the compound toward their unit. When she was gone, Kunimitsu immediately grabbed Megumi's arm and turned her around.

"What are you doing?" he snarled and she nodded knowingly.

"Trust me… this will work…"

They walked toward his unit and by the time they arrived, Yui was just opened the door of her place, carrying a pile of books and notebooks and pens and other school stuff. She had changed clothes already and Kunimitsu's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. She smiled softly as he opened the door to let the two girls in.

Megumi immediately entered the house and placed her school bag on the couch. Yui and Kunimitsu bumped at each other on the way in and he immediately made way for her. They looked at each other and ended up laughing lightly. She was very different today. She seemed more mature and alluring, in an innocent way. Yui placed her school things on the living room table while Kunimitsu followed her. She looked very uneasy today and Kunimitsu wondered if it has something to do with the recent conversation with Fuuji.

"I think I need to go to the washroom," Yui said softly and he nodded.

"Well… you know where to go…" he answered and she nodded. Kunimitsu looked at her and was about to follow when Megumi pulled him. Kunimitsu gruntled, he had forgotten that she's around.

"This is my chance to propose—" he said but Megumi shook her head.

"No, that's not the proper way of doing it," she answered, wearing that mischievous look on her face. "It's perverted to follow a girl to the washroom. That's a very private place, you know."

"What then?"

"This—" Before he could do anything, Megumi pulled him for a quick kiss. He pushed her away but she immediately captured his mouth again, demanding to be kissed back. For the first time in his life, Kunimitsu Tezuka doesn't know what to do.

* * *

"I'll just find an excuse to leave early—yes, that's right," Yui told her reflection in the mirror. She heaved another sigh and closed her eyes to pacify the wild beats of her heart. It was gravely painful to see Megumi and Kuni-chan together. She thought she was ready to see them together, but now that they _are_ together, the pain in her heart was becoming greater and greater. "You can do this, Yui…"

After letting out another deep sigh, Yui immediately opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. But what she saw took away the confidence she mustered in the bathroom. In the living room was Megumi and Kunimitsu, kissing. Their lips were interlocked together and the sight shocked Yui she could not do anything but look, wide-eyed. The pain gently emanated from her heart and Yui closed her mouth as beads of tears formed at the sides of her eyes. Kunimitsu left the kiss and turned to her. By this time, the spell had been casted off Yui and she bolted out of sight, straight into Kunimitsu's room and out into the window.

"Yui—wait!" he called, immediately following her footsteps as she walked to her own room. She immediately entered her window, her face wet with cold tears. She shut it tight and locked it. In a few seconds, he was hammering on her window, calling her. "Yui—Yui, open the window—" Yui looked at his shadow and stifled a cry. "Please…"

Her heart was beating like mad. And the tears on her face stained her cheeks. She sobbed and sobbed until she finally slapped her face to stop herself from crying. It hurts. It hurts very much. The sound of Kunimitsu's voice rung on her ears and with her heart on her throat, she hastily wiped the tears and walked to the window. She slowly opened it, her face as cold as steel.

"Stop this, Kunimitsu."

"Yui—I can explain."

"Let's break the deal," she told him. Yui was surprised her voice didn't break.

"What?" he stammered surprised. "But—"

"You have the girl—why else do you need me for?" she stated, not wanting an answer from him. She was about to close the window when he stopped them with his hands. Her eyes shot up to meet his. She was feeling angry, very angry.

"No—Yui—You don't understand—I don't love Megumi!"

"Yeah? Well that's your problem," she said nonchalantly. She wanted to throw him away and just soak in her solitude, crying her heart out. "I don't care about you or her—"

"Yui—"

"Shuusuke is my boyfriend now—please leave me alone," she said harshly. Kunimitsu stopped pushing her window and looked at her intently, surprised. Quiet filled them for awhile until he bit his lower lip and swallowed hard.

"When did…" he began in that deep voice. He released a heavy breath Yui didn't know he was holding. "Did you kiss him?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes. Yui smirked, looking away. She wished the tears would not flow and it successfully stayed in her peepers. "Does he give that kiss you're looking for?"

"Not yet… But when I do kiss him, I'm sure he can make me feel that way. And I won't fall in love with anyone else," Yui whispered. She smiled bitterly. "Good night, Tezuka. Sweet dreams."

Slowly, Yui closed the window and covered the blue curtain over it. Slowly too, Kunimitsu left her window as the tears fell again, like rain over her hurting heart. Her knees gave way and she sat down on the side of the bed, looking somewhere far away. This was for the best. This will happen eventually. Yes, it was better to do this than wait until she loved him too much it'll break her for good.

Her mobile phone rang and she half-heartedly pressed the button to answer it. Shuusuke's voice came from the other end of the line and it made her heart hurt more.

"Yui, I called because—Yui, are you okay?" She didn't say anything and instead, ended up crying for good.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry it was just a shortie!__ What do you think? :D Please don't forget to leave reviews. _


End file.
